Assassin series RE: A tale of Rogue Leonardo
by Askre5
Summary: Rogue's past has always been a mystery and the foul mouthed turtle never volunteers much information about it. But the problem with the past is, it has the nasty habit to suddenly come and bite you in the butt. Well tail in this case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on. 27/05 2008

Welcome to a Tale of Rogue Leonardo, a story that centers on the foul mouthed Leonardo who was introduced in TNC.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.

All species including, Ulfarians, Varjans, Jotians, Rytonas; rymskas are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2008 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Story rated T for strong language and violence and mild adult themes.**

 **This story will contain violence, some coarse language and implied adult situations. If you do not like to see characters suffer, this is not a story for you.**

 **If you do not like homosexual references or homosexuals make you uncomfortable in any shape or form, then this story is most definitely not for you.**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin series is very important**

 _Sum: Rogue's past has always been a mystery and the foul mouthed turtle never volunteers much information about it. But the problem with the past is, it has the nasty habit to suddenly come and bite you in the butt. Well tail in this case._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Assassin's world**

"Fancy meeting you here Freak Boy, what are you doing here so late at night?" Assassin Leonardo chuckled as he landed on the rooftop.

Rogue whirled around and growled softly, the blue-clad turtle immediately put one hand on a sword, ready to draw. It was late at night, and the ninja had silently left where he lived to go on a short run. However, the turtle hadn't anticipated that another reptile he was forced to share a world with, did the same.

"Hm, not quite the same reaction and when we first met." The black-masked one grinned but made no move to get his own weapon. Instead he leaned on a wall, regarding the smaller turtle.

"What do you want?" Rogue growled but never let go off the sword handle.

"I couldn't help but notice you there, jumping and running like an enraged bull," the assassin mentioned casually.

"Yeah so what," smaller turtle grunted, he started to eye around to see if there was a way to run to safety.

"Well I have to admit that I usually only meet my brother out here at this time of the night. Kind of unusual to see someone else." His counterpart shrugged and rose from the wall.

Rogue took a step back, his foot landing on the ledge of the roof. The assassin was faster than him and knew this version of New York better. Looked like the only way out was through the black-clad turtle. Not exactly a good option. His counterpart was also a better fighter.

"Calm down Rogue, I'm not here to fight," Assassin Leonardo chuckled when seeing that Rogue was now visibly looking around.

"Riiiight," the blue-masked ninja grunted.

"No but I have been hearing that my brother is searching for your world, and in the meantime you are working as a deputy for my other brother," the black-clad one said and folded his arms. A smirk crawled on his beak when seeing the smaller turtle freeze.

"And what is it to you?" Rogue growled, he still hadn't removed his hand from the sword handle.

"Well… you see I have this habit of keeping a record of all the counterpart-dimensions I go to," the assassin said casually and started to examine one gloved hand.

"So fucking wha…" the blue-masked turtle halted when he realized what the other one was implying. His mouth closed abruptly and the hand dropped from the sword.

"In other words, you know the coordinates to my world. But I guess I'm not going to be getting them easily will I?" Rogue now folded his arms, sneering.

"Well… they are available." The Assassin shrugged then grinned. "For the right price."

"What price?" Rogue frowned as he considered his options. There were limits he would not cross of course, but still the turtle was not completely above listening.

"Well… I've been trying to for a while to get an inside man into the Interdimensional Magistrate office and now since it's become General Magistrate office," the assassin mused. Now his counterpart scowled.

"Play a spy for you? You honestly think that I…" Again he stopped as a shadow suddenly dropped onto the roof top. Moment before that though, the black-masked turtle had abruptly frowned as if sensing something.

"Ah come on!" Assassin Leonardo grunted and drew his katana just as he blocked a Jo staff. Ninja Master Donatello stood in front of him, scowling underneath the mask.

"You and your timings, Donny," he growled and tried to kick the dogi-clad turtle away. The Ninja Master jumped back, spinning the staff.

Rogue wondered if he should drop in to help or stay back, even take off. However, there wasn't much off a fight. The assassin was clearly in no mood for it. After only short skirmish and getting a rather hard hit in the head by the staff, he took off.

"Uh thanks," Rogue muttered when the Ninja Master approached him, but the silent turtle just pointed to him to follow then jumped to the next rooftop.

 _Huh?_ The blue-masked turtle was confused and now wondered how much the Ninja Master had heard.

* * *

"Your timing… stinks!" General Magistrate Raphael grunted as he opened the door to let his brother and Rogue in.

The turtle was clearly tired and completely naked, yawning wide as he led them into the living room. He turned on a lamp and slumped down in a recliner, the Ninja Master didn't sit down and Rogue leaned on the doorframe.

"So what do I owe this late night visit?" Raphael asked eyeing his brother who immediately began signaling with his left hand.

"I see," the general magistrate nodded and looked at Rogue.

"Uh." The blue-masked turtle guessed the Ninja Master had told his brother what he had seen. Rubbing the back of his neck, he slowly started to tell what had happened on the rooftop.

"Nice." Raphael rubbed his face with one hand; he then eyed the two other turtles between his fingers. "Honestly guys… that could have waited until office hours."

 _I felt it was important that this was drawn to your attention right away. Not just because of the Assassin approaching Rogue, but the fact that he is trying to get a mole into the office,_ Ninja Master Donatello signaled, defending his decision to come at this hour.

"Right, sure… of course." His brother nodded and rose a bit in the chair. "Well thanks for bringing this to my attention. Can I go back to bed now?"

Before the two turtles could ask about the sudden rush get them out, they heard a humming. They glanced down the hallway they knew led to the master bedroom and blinked, Margaret the secretary was wearing Raph's bathrobe and heading for the bathroom.

"Hey guys." She smiled and waved before going in.

"What? It's been ten dates so we decided to take the next step," the general magistrate said once the attention was back on him.

Both Donatello and Rogue just quickly nodded, though underneath the mask the Ninja Master was grinning. Seeing that Raphael was busy, they decided to head out and not disturb him further. As they were heading out the general magistrate addressed the blue-clad one.

"Rogue, my office, the first thing in the morning," he said. Rogue could only nod.

* * *

 **Another world**

"Mike? Mikey? You hear me?" a voice sounded through a transmitter.

The one it was addressing ignored it. He stood kneeling on a ledge, staring over the dark city. In appearance, he was similar to Rogue, though his beak was bit pudgier. He was wearing a dark orange mask and a vest; on his hands were orange fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Otherwise the rest of his gear was brown and the turtle belted nunchakus.

"Mikey you have been out there for hours!" the voice came back; the communicator was located on the turtle's wrist.

"Leave me alone, Raph!" Mike finally brought up the communicator to his mouth, then lowered the hand back down.

"Mikey look…" Another voice started but was abruptly cut off.

"Don't look me, Don. You bastards sent him away. You lied to me, you said he was dead!" Mike snapped. He ripped off the device and threw it away.

"Bloody bastards," the turtle snorted and put one hand under his cheek. A tear crawled down his cheek.

Behind him, a hand clad in a dark gray glove picked up the device. It was lifted up and examined by eyes underneath a similarly colored mask. A sickly grin crossed a turtle like beak. Then silently a finger pressed the on button on the device.

"Mike?" Immediately those on the other line picked the signal up. There was no answer, the device was dropped down, whoever had operated it started to approach the orange clad turtle.

* * *

Deep within the city two turtles sat in front of what looked like a communicator station. Both were similarly clad and Mike, just one in dark purple and the other in dark red. Don was busy trying to operate the consoles but Raph eyed the blinking dot on the green screen.

"You got him?" the red-wearing turtle asked.

"Yes." Don nodded then bent over a microphone. "Mike? Mikey!"

They looked up when hearing voices, but then realized they were coming from the speaker. The two turtles looked at each other then at the speaker.

"Well, well, look what we have here," a rather slimy sounding voice chuckled.

"Seems our brother has found another target." The second voice, more rough.

"Huh?" The voice of Mike emerged through. "Who are you?"

"The last thing you will ever see," a hissing voice cackled, then there was a sound of metal.

"Mike is in trouble," Raph growled and wasted no time to rush out of the lair.

"Raph! Wait!" Don turned in the chair, revealing why he couldn't follow. Both his lower legs were missing. Cringing the purple clad turtle returned to the communicator equipment.

"I'm taking Rogue's hover-cycle, he won't mind, the bastard isn't here!" Raph growled through another set of speakers.

"Alright… hurry Raph," Don said and gave him the coordinates to where their brother was.

"ACK!" Mike cried out from his communicator device.

Donatello gulped and dearly wished he could help. However, it had been a while since he could engage in any surface activities. He listened to the battle, his face dropped, by the sound and cruel chuckles from three separate voices, the turtle could only determine one thing. His brother was losing badly.

"Help… Raph… Don!" Mike cried out. Then there was chocking noise. Don froze when hearing that.

"Mike? MIKE?" He yelled into the microphone. "Raph, hurry up, they are killing him!"

"Those bastards are the ones going to get killed," Raph's voice sounded through the communicator system. "I see them!"

"Hey look, we got company," the slimy voice called.

"Take care of it," the hissing one chuckled. "I'm marking another counterpart!"

"Let's see if he likes dancing," the rough voice laughed.

The purple-masked turtle blinked, he could hear explosions through the speakers. Then Raph's scream echoed through the communicator. Don stared at the station frozen in shock, then three separate laughter started to sound through the speakers.

"Let's trace the transmitter to their lair brothers, just to make sure there is no one alive," the hissing voice chuckled.

"Oh by all means, brother dear, let me see the device," the slimy voice said.

 _Oh no._ Don, using a remote on his chair, moved it away from the station and further into the lair. He was in so much hurry he forgot to turn off the station.

"I have it. How typical, the sewers," he could hear the voice say.

"Let's go then, we swatted two, let's see if we find two more," the hissing voice laughed.

 _Oh no, oh no._ Donatello hurriedly pulled down a blanket off what looked like a large portal device. He quickly began working on the computer on it.

 _I have no idea if I find Rogue… but this is my only hope._ The purple-clad turtle operated the device and a portal opened. Then looking quickly around, he managed to grab a bag from a nearby table before driving the chair right into the portal and disappear.

Those who he had been fleeing apparently had good tracking system and speed to match. The turtle was barely through when the front entrance to this small lair was blown up. Three dark figures stepped in and started to look around.

"No one is here," the rough voice growled.

"Indeed, no one is here," the hissing voice snorted. The owner stepped into the room with the portal just as it closed. "But someone was here."

"Maybe we can trace them," the slimy voice said and a figure jumped into the room. "I'll get right on it, brother dear."

"Indeed, we cannot risk our enemy finding us. We had too close call last time," the owner of the hissing voice growled.

Now more clearly one could see the dark green turtle, clad mostly in dark gray, his gear, gloves and mask. He had a vest that was almost black. Across it he had two leather straps and on them were various nunchaku like weapons. On his back he carried what looked like a sansetsukon, a three section staff. On the wooden handle of that weapons, were marks made by a carving knife and two looked fresh.

Behind him was a turtle in a black trench coat, he was bulky but not large. He concealed weaponry under it that could almost be guns and explosives. Otherwise, the reptile was clad in nothing else.

By the portal computer was another black coat wearing turtle. Unlike the other ones, he only seemed to carry small devices on his belt. Right now, he was furiously working on the console, the tongue hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Donatello's portal opened in what looked like a gritty street. It was dark and lights were not very reliable, constantly blinking in and out. The turtle stopped his chair; it was too late to duck back through the portal, as it was long gone.

 _Oh crap where am I?_ the turtle thought and frowned heavily. He decided he didn't want to meet the natives but as the reptile turned the chair to find a secluded spot, it hit something.

 _Meep._ Don gulped as the large form turned to face him. It was huge, over nine feet tall and very muscular and broad. It had a long wolfish tail that reached the ground and stood on two strong legs, the torso was humanoid but the head was like cut from a wolf. The entire body was covered in grey fur. The facial expression of the creature was very sharp and unfriendly.

"Watch it where you are going, Reptile!" the wolfoid snarled, exposing its large canines that could probably rip the turtle's carapace in shreds.

"Uh… sorry." Don gulped and tried to back the chair only to hit another wolf-like giant, this time a female. Like the male, she wore shorts, but also added a tank top to cover her breasts.

"Watch it!" the female snapped and kicked at the chair, sending it off down the street. Donatello barely managed to keep himself on it.

"Maybe I would have been safer at home!" He desperately tried to regain control of his chair again. He saw it was heading straight for a really big crowd of people. The turtle closed his eyes preparing for the worst, but then his chair came to halt suddenly.

"Yikes!" Don clung to it and slowly opened his eyes. He saw what looked like a grappling hook on the back and the cord began reeling back.

"Now that, Raphael, is what I call one unlucky turtle," a growling voice chuckled. Donatello carefully peeked over the back to see two turtles.

One was clad in a shirt, shorts and mask all black in color, so where his pads and most other gear. Beside him was a bit bigger turtle with a blood red mask and in camouflage-pants. It was the black clad one who was reeling him back in.

"I mean, first you back your chair right into a varjan," the turtle said as he took the hook off the chair. "Then you hit his girlfriend. I mean, you're lucky they didn't decide to play football with you."

"I didn't mean to," the purple-clad one remarked glancing around unsure.

"Varjans around these parts don't care about that, they are downright nasty. Like most of those who come here anyway," the black-masked one said and belted his grappling hook.

"Um… Ok." Don wondered where the hell he had managed to land.

"Hey Raphael, steer our new friend inside, I think he'll need a drink after this ride," the other turtle chuckled and started to head towards the building the crowd of people was. The one addressed Raphael just grunted, grabbed the chair back and pushed it and Donatello after him.

* * *

The building turned out to be a bar, visited by multitude of alien species. Donatello and the two turtles were seated in a small booth away from the main bar area. Raphael brought all three of them beer in glasses.

"You're lucky you are a turtle or I may have let you just sail into that crowd of Jotian Pirates, they can be downright hostile if you disturb them," the black-clad one said after taking a sip from his glass.

"Uh yes… thanks for that," Don muttered and eyed his drink, then carefully sipped on it. He almost choked on the alcohol. The two other turtles roared in laughter.

"Not used to beer are ya, shrimp?" Raphael grinned nastily and took a large gulp of his beer.

"No." The purple-clad one gagged.

"So what's your name, Purple?" the black-clad turtle asked but grinned strangely. "Though I'm starting to guess it."

"Uh… Donatello, guess it?" Donatello blinked and glanced at him, first now did he see that the reptile was one-eyed and didn't even cover the hole.

"Call it professional experience, I have vast interests in Alternative Universes," the one-eyed one said with a strange smile.

"Uh…" The purple-wearing turtle raised an eye ridge in confusion.

"My name is Leonardo, Assassin and Bounty hunter," the reptile finally introduced himself then gestured to Raphael. "And this is my employee, Raphael, also known as The Demolisher."

"Nice names," Don muttered and tried to sip his beer again, cringing at the taste. Then he realized that the first names were familiar.

"And I'm guessing we are counterparts of your brothers am I right?" the assassin inquired.

"Yeah." Donatello nodded and hung his head as he remembered his brothers. "T-though we always called Leo, Rogue."

"Excuse me?" the assassin suddenly narrowed his eye but didn't drop his smile, he leaned forward over the table. "What did you say you called your Leonardo?"

"Uh… Rogue," the purple-masked turtle looked up with solemn expression. "But… um… we…"

"Kicked him out because he was fucking your Michelangelo?" the assassin asked, earning a really surprised expression from Donatello.

"H-ho….how…" he stammered. The black-clad turtle chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"I've met your brother, several times in fact. First time was almost six years ago," he told him.

"R-Rogue is alive?" Don whispered. "Oh my god… I have to meet him… can you take me to him?"

"Why do you have to meet him?" The assassin now looked bored and uninterested. The Demolisher paid no attention to the conversation and sipped on his beer.

"My… our brothers… something attacked them… they were killed. They found the lair… I don't know… I have to find him," Donatello stammered and almost spilled out of his glass, his hands shook so much.

"Hey, hey don't worry." Leonardo reached forward to put his hand calmly over Donatello's.

"I think I can arrange a meeting with your brother. Don't worry, you are in good hands," the Assassin patted the shaky turtle gently on the hands, smiling wide now. The Demolisher snorted and hid a grin.

"T-Thanks… again," the Donatello smiled weakly. Barely believing how lucky he was.

 **End chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 12/08 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Assassin's world**

"These are my sons Obsidian and Silver." Assassin Leonardo gestured to two young turtle boys. One dark green and the other was bluish-green. Both were riding on the back of larger turtle with the same color and Silver just a bit lighter, but this one was completely naked and dark scars all over his body. The eyes were blood-shot and almost looked insane.

The assassin, the Demolisher and Donatello had just arrived in the mansion and stepped into the front hall. The two boys had been playing with the big turtle, Mad Michelangelo, using him as a horse and the turtle didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hi Daddy, hi Unca Raph." Obi waved where he sat behind his brother. Mad Mike crawled closer, oblivious to the extra weight on his back.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Leonardo frowned and eyed the nearby clock on the wall.

"Uh no?" Silver put up an innocent look.

"Ah never mind, Mike take them to their room." The assassin decided to let it go this time. He had never given specific instructions on their bedtime but made a mental note to do so next time.

"…bed…bed…" the mad mutant muttered and started to scramble up the stairs to the second level, the two boys holding on to his shell giggling.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Don blinked as he watched the three reptiles disappear upstairs.

"Oh he's just off his rockers, good with the kids though." Assassin Leonardo shrugged and then gestured to another hallway. "Let's go to the living room and see if I can't contact your brother."

"Y-you can just do that right now?" Donatello blinked in surprise. However, the only answer he got was a chuckle. Before the turtle could use the motor on his chair, the Demolisher had already grabbed the back and pushed it after the Assassin.

Donatello let it happen, he was almost sure that he might break something valuable if the chair accidentally bumped into something. His brother's counterpart definitely knew how to live a stylish life. The purple-masked turtle wondered if he should inquire how the black clad turtle could have had sons. Then guessed that might be prying too much.

He was wheeled into the living room and the assassin was already dialing a phone. He stood there for a moment with the handset up against his head, but then hung up and turned around to face his 'guest'. The black clad reptile smiled apologetically as he walked closer.

"I don't seem to be able to get contact with your brother," Leonardo explained.

"But maybe that's for the best, you're still upset and need to calm down a bit and rest. We'll try again tomorrow," the assassin then said. Donatello reluctantly agreed to it, the turtle had to admit he would like to compose himself a bit more before speaking to Rogue. He did seem to be safe enough for now.

"I'm going to make sure my sons are going to stay in their room and go to sleep. Raphael can help you with anything you might need, or better yet if my servant arrives he is at your disposal," his host told him.

"That does remind me, where is Tony?" Demolisher Raphael wondered.

"'His Majesty' and General Murrow required his assistance in the new lab space we made in the other garage. They are fine tuning the soldiers I think," the assassin responded in an alien language the blood-red masked turtle understood but Donatello didn't.

The purple-masked one could only wonder why the switch of language, but filed it for now that it was something that was none of his business. Leonardo disappeared out of the living room and the Demolisher sat down in a recliner.

"So what happened to your legs?" Raphael eyed the 'guest'.

"Uh… oh well had an accident, we had to cut them off… there was no way to save them." Donatello eyed the stumps and hoped no further questions would be asked. He got his wish as the Demolisher leaned back and turned on the TV.

* * *

 _The next day_

Rogue stretched as he stepped out of the sports car. He glanced around before closing it and followed Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo out of the parking lot. The two turtles headed into the lobby of the big office building.

"Hey Paula," Mike greeted the receptionist. The woman at the reception smiled and waved the two turtles.

"Heading up?" the orange-masked turtle inquired when Rogue accompanied him in the elevator. Usually Rogue took the stairs straight down to the basement to go to the deputy training area.

"Yeah… your brother wants to talk with me," the blue-masked turtle grunted.

"Ah, welcome to that world." The deputy magistrate nodded.

"Yeah." The smaller reptile shrugged.

"Well this is my stop," Mike said when the elevator stopped and the vest-wearing turtle stepped out. The car closed again and continued up with Rogue alone.

On the level that housed the General Magistrate office, the turtle stepped out and walked straight towards Maggie's desk. The secretary greeted him with a smile and told him he could walk right in, Raphael was waiting for him. The ninja opened the door to the office and entered.

"Good morning Rogue," General Magistrate Raphael greeted him with a grin.

"Mornin'," the blue-clad reptile muttered and walked closer to the desk, but he didn't get seated.

"You have been a deputy now for few months and Carl is quite impressed with you," the sitting turtle started and leaned a bit back in his chair. "But in all honesty, how do you like it?"

"It's better than I expected," Rogue shrugged carelessly. "Could live without the paperwork though."

"Yes, they always say that, you are not alone on that one," Raphael chuckled before turning a bit more serious. "Now perhaps we should discuss a little what happened yesterday night."

"The bastard offered to get me home if I spied for him here, that's all that happened. I told him no," Rogue said more simplified version of what he had told the other turtle last night.

"This worries me and makes me little relieved. Worries me because he's trying to get a mole into this very building, relieved because this means he doesn't have one." The General Magistrate sat more properly and rubbed his chin.

"Can I bother you a bit to tell me again exactly what happened? I have to admit that yesterday night, my full attention wasn't on you or Don," he then added.

"Gee I wonder why." Rogue grinned suddenly wide and waggled his eye ridges. Raphael didn't say anything but did hide a smile himself. The blue-clad turtle then told him again in more detail what occurred last night.

"Hm, doesn't mention anything about why… but that in itself isn't odd. He wouldn't have told you why unless you accepted," the General Magistrate mused.

"You want to find out why?" Rogue frowned and wondered if this was the reason he was standing now in the office.

"I do indeed. How would you feel about 'accepting' his offer?" Raphael asked grinning.

"But by 'accept' you mean I would actually report everything to you?" the ninja asked and folded his arms. "Isn't it risky… I mean I know what he is capable off."

"True, thus don't accept this assignment right away, think about it for a bit but not too long," the General Magistrate said. "Well I better let you get back to work."

Rogue nodded and left the office. He was already familiar now with how things worked, thus didn't try to speak any further. The turtle had been dismissed and he had no further business there for now.

Before heading for the deputy training area, he went ahead to check if a case had been assigned to him. He did that on the second floor, entering large room where some deputies had their workstations.

"Ah crap!" Rogue grunted when seeing a folder on his desk. At first he thought it was a case, but up on opening it the turtle learned it was only the case report review from the general deputy he answered too. After skimming through it, the turtle threw it back to the desk and left for the training room.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

Rogue opened the door to answer the loud knock on it. He had been housed in the Deputy Magistrate's house for the time being, the plan was that the turtle would get his own apartment in time. Right now that was not on his mind at all.

"Greeeeetings my dearest of all underlings." On the front porch stood a tall man with brownish hair and clad in a black trench coat, underneath he wore common clothes. Coming up almost right behind him was another similarly tall human with short but curly brown hair. This one was wearing a long sleeved shirt and grayish pants.

"Get in, Carl," Rogue grunted and gestured the general deputy to enter. "Hey Clarence."

"Hello Rogue," the man with the curly hair nodded to the turtle and entered.

"Mike! My bestest buddy in the whole wide world, how are you?" they could hear Carl shout from the kitchen.

Rogue and Clarence shook their heads, knowing that Mike was probably giving Carl a dry answer in turn. They were not the only guests to arrive, soon few more general deputies and normal deputies came. It was poker night at Michelangelo's house and even General Magistrate Raphael arrived. The only one not showing up was Ninja Master Donatello, but he was according to his twin brother busy.

"The ninja boys should be coming soon too, nobody be in the way in the living room!" Deputy Magistrate Mike shouted. People spread across the house chatting away about work.

Soon in the living room, a portal opened and through it came eight turtles, two wearing blue, two wearing red, two wearing purple and two wearing orange. The ninja counterparts had of course been invited as well.

"Hey boys welcome over," the general magistrate greeted the eight young ninjas.

"Thank you," Leo said and his brothers and the letter wearing ninjas greeted as well.

"Ok how many have come now," the deputy magistrate muttered and started to count all the people who had showed up.

"I think that everybody man," a general deputy named Jeff said where he sat and glanced around. The house was now pretty packed.

"Alright I know some of you were not going to play. Just watch, so those of you not playing you get to help with the refreshment," Mike announced, nobody argued, this was a standard setup but some arrivals were new to these gatherings.

"Alma, Jack, help Rogue bring the kitchen table in here, the others move the couch and the heavy chairs." Was the next order.

A human named Jack immediately went after Rogue. With them went a woman but not a human woman. She was tall but appeared somewhat thinly built. Her entire body was covered in yellowish brown fur except the stomach and chest area that was white. Each hand had five fingers but all of them were covered in hard black material almost making them appear as claws. Her head was somewhat deer/reindeer looking with no antlers and the feet were split hooves like on a deer. The eyes were completely black. Alma was a rampa, a species group of a larger race called Rytonas.

The kitchen table was brought forth and soon those playing were gathered around it. Some opted to watch a movie on the television. The two younger Michelangelo's were part of that group. Rogue tried a round at the table but was very quickly out, never having been much of a card player.

"Why am I not surprised that Carl is being hard to beat?" the foul-mouthed turtle grunted as he stood beside Clarence who was on the watching team. Carl did have a reputation of a "used car-salesman" personality at work, plus he was known to enter gambling establishments.

"I have no idea," the General Deputy chuckled.

"Alma has a good hand," Jeff whispered to them, he had like Rogue been out in almost the first round.

"No backseat pokering!" the rampa woman snapped, causing the audience to jump a little. She always had this really sharp voice that just forced attention to it.

"I'm out." General Magistrate Raphael sighed after they had played for while. He threw his cards down while rising from the seat. It was a game now between, Deputy Magistrate Mike, Raph, R-wearing Raphael, Carl, Jack and Alma.

"So the Bravados, they were you, Carl…" Rogue's younger counterpart, Leo was standing there nearby, he had started to talk with Clarence and how he knew the turtles in this dimension.

"Jack, Jeff, Paula and Maggie," the general deputy added with a nod.

"You and Carl are brothers, Jeff and Jack are cousins," the basic-green ninja continued, working out the relations of the group.

"Paula is my and Carl's cousin, Maggie is school friend of hers. Carl and I knew Jeff and Jack while in high school," Clarence finished for him; the turtle rubbed his chin working this out.

"And you met the turtles here, before the whole thing with you know who." The ninja glanced at the human who nodded with a solemn smile.

"In fact they saved our lives; we were almost killed by drug dealers who we had been trying to bust. They almost busted us instead, but fortunately we had caught the attention of four green ninjas," Clarence explained with a chuckle.

"Scared the shit out of me when I first saw them," Jeff grinned and Leo couldn't but smile at that. The ninja knew well that the turtles look might be a bit off for those seeing them for the first time.

"And when Raph came back as a Magistrate, he contacted us to join in as his deputies, we all jumped at the chance," Clarence said.

"Even Carl?" Rogue blinked a bit, figuring they had to convince that particular man to join.

"Even Carl," the man confirmed. "Maggie was a deputy at first but didn't like the field work in the end and when Raph said he needed a secretary she jumped at the chance. Paula, never really liked what we did, she was never much for action and decided just to handle the reception."

The phone rang, halting the conversation. Seeing that Mike was still in middle of a poker game, Rogue went ahead to answer it. While heading for it, he took a casual glance over the room. The two Donatellos had joined the Michelangelos and few of the deputies watching a movie.

"Yes hello?" Rogue grunted into the phone.

"Charming as ever eh Rogue?" the chilling voice of Assassin Leonardo greeted his ears.

"What do you want?" the ninja growled. The general magistrate approached having noticed the change of tone in him. The very-dark green turtle mouthed 'Leonardo' and got a nod for an answer.

"I have someone here who wishes to talk with you," the assassin continued. Before the ninja could answer, Raphael pushed him towards the hallway to get them some privacy. They both entered Rogue's bedroom.

"Who is it?" the blue-clad one snorted. There was shifting on the other end and then a very familiar voice addressed him.

"R-Rogue?"

Rogue literally froze when hearing it. His jaw dropped and the turtle stared wide-eyed forward. Raphael frowned a bit and wondered what this was all about. However, he could only wait until the deputy had finished.

"D-Don… is that you?" the ninja finally whispered.

"Yes… it's me Rogue… listen something terrible happened… I know you probably hate me and…" his brother began rambling on. Rogue removed the phone from his ear and looked at Raphael, mouth twitching.

"That… bastard has my brother!" the turtle whispered. The General Magistrate could see the fury build up in his eyes.

"Don… Don liste… Don shut up!" the turtle tried to talk with his rambling brother, but not until he shouted, did the purple-wearing one fall silent.

"What are you doing there?" he asked first.

"Raph and Mikey are dead," Donatello whispered chocking almost on his words.

"W-wha? What do you mean dead?" Rogue blinked feeling suddenly hollow on the inside.

"I-I…" his brother sniffled then managed to work up enough nerve to explain what happened. As the story came to an end, the turtle was crying so much that he had to transfer the phone.

"Wow, that's quite a story and I didn't have anything to do with that though I am sure you thought it." Assassin Leonardo now sounded through the speaker.

"Listen you fucking bastard, you harm one scale on my brother…." Rogue snarled.

"Whoa, what a language. You actually care for him? I mean didn't he and Raphael throw you out?" The assassin cut him off, movements could be heard indicating that the black-clad reptile was walking.

"Listen Rogue, I won't harm your brother. If you do something for me instead," he then said.

"You still want a spy huh?" Rogue grunted.

"Hey, am I going to have to call you Smart Boy now instead of Freak Boy?" Assassin Leonardo chuckled. "How about we meet later tonight and discuss this matter a bit more then."

"Alright, but I warn you. Touch my brother in any way and I will…"

"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue." The black-clad turtle sighed. "Stop being an idiot. You are in no position to make threats."

The blue-clad turtle growled but said no more. He got an address to meet the assassin at and then they both hung up. Scowling now Rogue looked up at Raphael who had pretty much heard every word.

"He didn't kill Mike or Raph, he would have said it. Using that to warn me that Don was next unless I played good," Rogue growled.

"I agree, besides what I could hear what happened to your brothers doesn't sound like Leo's style." The general magistrate nodded and looked at the deputy in front of him, the fumes literally steamed off him.

"You really do care for your brothers, even if they threw you out," he stated. The ninja squeezed his eyes shut before nodding slightly.

"Don't care that much about Raph… but Don… I've always suspected that Raph conned him into helping him remove me. Never been sure though, but even so… we are brothers and…" suddenly Rogue screamed and hammered his fist in the wall making a hole.

"When I find the fucking whores who killed my brothers I'm going tear them into pieces!" he then snarled.

 **End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 25/08 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Assassin's world**

Assassin Leonardo shook his head chuckling as he hung up. After getting the phone, he had swiftly left the living room, leaving his 'guest' to be comforted by the Demolisher. Though the black-clad turtle couldn't be sure how much comfort the bomb-happy reptile would offer. In the process of talking with Rogue, he had walked almost to the other end of the mansion.

"That guy still cares about them, even though they threw him out. Jeez what an idiot!" the turtle muttered to himself, he was just about to walk past the stairs that lead to the second floor when noticing movements up there.

"Obsidian! Silver! Go to bed NOW!" he snapped and was not surprised to hear an eep, a giggle then fast but tiny footsteps away.

"Kids," Leonardo grunted and started to head back to the living room. Mad Mike was better at playing with the boys than enforcing any special rules.

He continued on and was soon in the living room. The Demolisher was standing by the wheelchair. Donatello had managed to regain some composure but looked rather dejected. Both turtles looked at Leonardo as he walked towards where the phone stand was. The one-eyed reptile put the phone there before looking at the 'guest'.

"I need to go and talk with your brother in person. Hopefully I can arrange that you two meet," the assassin said.

"He hates me, doesn't he… can't blame him…" Don sighed and looked down, looking even sadder.

"Hate is a strong word. I think he's mostly just in shock after the sad news you gave him," Leonardo assured him and then glanced at the nearby clock. "Well I better get moving. Raphael, take him to his room."

"Sure thing boss." The Demolisher nodded and grabbed the wheelchair handles and pushed it towards the exit. Donatello didn't protest and had to admit he looked forward for a little privacy again to try and get his thoughts together.

 _Man wished things always played like this into my hands without me intending it,_ the assassin thought before he himself exited the living room and headed upstairs to get some extra gear before going out.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

On exactly the same spot, in the same gritty street and Donatello had previously appeared in, a portal opened. Through it walked the mysterious grey wearing turtle and the two black coat wearing ones that had invaded the lair of Rogue's brothers.

"You were longer at this than usual brother," the gray-clad one grunted and glared around the dark streets.

"Apologies my brother, the technology my counterpart used was more unfamiliar to me than I expected," the black-coat carrying only devices on his belt responded.

"Ya sure he came here?" the bulky reptile eyed around.

"I take pride in never being wrong about the locations I take any portal," the other grunted.

The grey-clad turtle ignored the bickering of his brothers and seemed to be thinking. There wasn't much traffic but he could see some shadows walking around. The three reptiles were mostly ignored. Considering the delay that took them to get here, their quarry could be anywhere.

"Well, well, well it seems to be raining turtles these days," a voice chuckled. The three reptiles spun around and saw a young man leaning on a wall nearby smoking a cigarette.

In the dim light, they could see the human had black hair that was cut very short except at the front. His forelock was actually shaped into a pair of almost devilish horns. He wore black pants and leather raincoat, underneath he wore nothing but on his chest was a python tattoo. On his back was a rifle and one could see the gun holster on the gray belt. Around the man's neck were a chain and a string that carried a tooth of some type.

"What do you mean raining turtles?" the gray-clad reptile grunted. The two black-coat turtles both narrowed their eyes on the man.

"Well in less than one day I've been seeing no less than six turtles, including you three," the man replied smirking, puffing his smoke.

"What do you mean by that?" the gray wearing one growled and started to approach, but at that the man suddenly lighting fast whipped up a gun and aimed it at them.

"Ah, ah, ah, no closer to the Python than I want," the man said with a serious tone in his voice. The turtles all halted but this didn't stop them from scowling.

"But I take it you are looking for a specific turtle?" The human resumed his smile but did not lower his gun.

"We are, one who should have come here yesterday by a portal," the gray-masked one confirmed.

"Well there did come a turtle here yesterday through a portal on a wheelchair, looked in awful hurry. Bumped into a varjan couple who kicked him away, but he was lucky Leonardo and his guard dog the Demolisher were there to prevent him going headfirst into group of Jotian pirates," the man told them and once feeling confident enough that the turtles weren't in fact coming closer, holstered his gun.

"Leonardo?" Still it was only the gray-clad reptile who spoke, but the black coat turtles exchanged worried glances.

"Yeah, Assassin and Bounty hunter, usually wears black, mad as a hell," the human told him before tilting his head. "You know him?"

"Not an Assassin and Bounty hunter, no." This obvious leader of the trio frowned and eyed his two brothers. Then he looked at the man again. "Where did they go?"

"Ah, the first information was free, but I'll need a better incentive to continue," the human grinned now.

"You want incentive? I'll give you an incentive!" the bulky black-coat reptile growled and prepared to stalk forward. The man was quicker and soon was aiming his gun at them again, almost squeezing the trigger.

"These guys bothering you, Python?" a voice growled. The turtles turned around and had to look up a bit.

Two roughly 7 foot tall wolfoids were approaching. They were thinly built but had sharp facial features and almost predatory look in their eyes. They were both with a grayish fur-coat and long wolfish tails. The most startling fact was that out of their fingers had extended foot long claws, and since they had five fingers on their hands it meant twenty long sharp looking ones.

"Well let's just say they rather not pay for what is apparently valuable information to them my Arakkan friends," the man chuckled and still aimed the gun.

"Information does not come free here," the taller of the Arakkans, as these beings had been identified as, growled exposing shark like teeth in his mouth.

"And you mess with the Python you are messing with Klear the Slave trader!" the other one snarled.

"Brother dear, I think we may have to rethink our strategy here," the black-coat turtle with the devices whispered to the gray-clad one.

"I'm inclined to agree, bro," he agreed and did actually feel a bit nervous right now. "I don't suppose you people take personal checks do you?"

"No checks, hard cash up front," the Python said.

"Raphael, since you caused this scene, you get to pay," the gray turtle grunted.

The bulky turtle, Raphael, grunted and went into his coat pocket and brought up a wallet. He simply threw it to the Python who caught it. The human opened the wallet, still aiming the gun at the reptiles and started to count the money in it.

"I'm terribly sorry but this money is no good here." The man threw the walled back. "I take it you only have money that works in your own home world eh?"

"Well we don't go shopping that much," the leader of the turtles grunted, mentally strangling the human.

"What by Maikkel's black claws is going on here," yet another voice snapped. The third Arakkan appeared; he was a bit smaller than the other two but looked just as fierce.

"Oh Jassot, well um just trying to sell some information here, though these guys thought they could get it for free" the Python said.

"What kind of information?" the newly arrived, Jassot, snarled glaring at the human.

"About the location of a turtle these reptilians are interested in," the tallest Arakkan told him.

"To Maikkel with the information. We have work here to do; the Jotians are expecting their shipment with in few hours. Get a move on you lazy excuses for Arakkans," Jassot snapped. His two larger kinsmen cringed, bowed and disappeared into the dark. The Python holstered his gun.

"Python, get your ass over to sector 33 and guard that shipment you are supposed to be guarding. NOW!" the Arakkan then snarled at the human who shrugged and took off up the street.

"Hey, we wanted that information!" The gray-wearing turtle glared at the wolfoid.

"I only know of two turtles that come here, Leonardo the Assassin and his personal aid, the Demolisher. They are from earth 1984 but I advise you to stay clear off them if you wish to keep your shells. They are dangerous for halfwits such as you who barge into Klarak City and expect getting information free," Jassot growled and stalked off into the darkness.

"So… what do we do now Mike?" Raphael asked.

"We find out how to get to earth 1984 of course," the gray-clad turtle growled and stalked off down the street.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

Rogue arrived at the office in much worse mood than usual. He didn't even bother greeting anyone as he walked in and headed straight up and to the general magistrate office. Mike hadn't even bothered sparking up a conversation on the way to work, but he had already gotten the gist on what was going on.

"So how did it go?" General Magistrate Raphael asked when Rogue entered, slamming the door closed.

"Fucking terrific," Rogue growled and sat down, his eyes almost shooting flames.

"You didn't meet your brother?" the very-dark green turtle wondered, the deputy shook his head.

"Maybe later today, depending on what kind of information I can gather," the ninja growled.

"Right, well I had Clarence and Carl gather up some stuff that might sound useful but really isn't and is easily accessible by the general public anyway," Raphael told him. "Hopefully that will satisfy him for now."

"Right," Rogue snarled and folded his arms.

"Why don't you go downstairs and vent a bit on the punching bags. Seems like you need it," the other turtle suggested. The blue-clad one didn't reply, just stood up and left the room with a slam.

The General Magistrate leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin in thought. This matter was heavy on his mind right now. He was sure though that the assassin would figure out quickly that Rogue was acting as a double spy. The turtle wondered if this was maybe a big mistake. Then something caught his attention, rolling his eyes the reptile glanced further into the office.

"Get out of there, Don," he grunted and soon his Ninja Master brother emerged from the curtains.

"I take it that you being here, means you followed Rogue to meet the assassin?" Raphael inquired and got a positive nod in response.

 _So far I only have on question, are you insane?_ the dogi wearing turtle signaled.

"Funny, I was just asking myself the same question," his brother muttered. "But Rogue barely had a choice anyway Don. Leo has his brother."

 _I know that, I heard them speak. How about I just go over there and get my counterpart out of there?_ The Ninja Master suggested.

Raphael sighed, in truth he really wanted his brother's clashes with the assassin to be few and far between. However, he had to admit that there was some sense in this suggestion, no brother captive meant no leeway for Leonardo. Yet the general magistrate had been hoping to be able to find out what exactly the assassin was fishing after. Rogue hadn't mentioned anything specific having been required, so he figured that would happen later once the ninja had proven himself as a spy.

"Guess you can do that," Raphael finally said looking down at his desk, wondering if he should mention this to Rogue or just let it come as a surprise. When he looked up again the Ninja Master was gone.

"Why do I have a feeling he would have done it with or without my permission?" he muttered and shook his head, then the turtle started to work on his computer.

* * *

"That bag won't last long." Carl raised an eyebrow. He was down in the deputy training room and with few others watching Rogue beating and kicking the living tar out of a punching bag.

"Anyone risked asking what is wrong?" Jeff wondered.

"I feel like living today," a deputy muttered somewhere nearby.

The training room was well equipped and quite roomy for all kind of exercises. There were punching bags and training dummies, weight lifting and other exercise equipment, also several large mats on the floor for further training. A lounge was then located for the deputies and the general deputies in another room accessible from the training room. Most of the people watching where located near that entrance.

"Carl, he's your deputy, why don't you go talk with him?" Jeff glanced at the general deputy.

"I learned it the hard way that you don't bother an angry ninja turtle," Carl stated.

"Ya mean like when Raph held ya over da roof top years ago?" Jack chuckled. His friend muttered something unheard.

The door to the training room opened and Clarence entered wearing workout clothes. He eyed where Rogue was beating up the bag and then the spectators. Frowning the human approached the crowd.

"Don't you people have work to do?" he inquired.

"Waiting for a phone call for a case," Alma said.

"Waiting until Rogue calms down a bit so I can talk with him," Carl responded.

Clarence held up his hands to stop a wave of responses and various excuses to rain over him. Then he glanced over to Rogue again. When he asked what was wrong, the man wasn't terribly surprised to learn that nobody knew. Just that the turtle had arrived in the room steamed and immediately attacked the bag.

Without a word, he then simply went to warm up, apparently not more interested in what was going on than that. The crowd didn't mind and kept watching Rogue who surprisingly enough had managed to stay silent during this. Only the occasional growl and grunt escaped his lips.

"Hey Rogue!" Clarence suddenly called. Everyone looked at the man who was now standing on one of the training mats. The general deputy was staring at the turtle and made a gesture for him to come and face him.

"What is Clar doing?" another deputy wondered.

"Erm…" Carl frowned a bit, wondering what his brother was up to himself.

Rogue was probably thinking on similar terms as he did approach the mat with slight confused expression. He was still obviously angry and seething. The man didn't say anything, he just gestured to the mat, indicating he wished to spar. Blinking the turtle shrugged, this could be just as good as the punching bag anyway.

"Wait is Clarence going to fight him?" a deputy asked, obviously a new one.

"Watch and learn kid." Carl grinned now having realized what his brother was up to.

Then another surprise came. Clarence promptly went ahead and took off most of his clothes safe for his boxers. The only ones not surprised to see this were Jeff, Jack, Carl and few deputies who had been around long enough to know the man. It turned out that when sparring with any turtle, be it the Deputy Magistrate or even the Ninja Master, Clar wore as little as possible. Stating flatly that the lack of clothes gave the turtles an advantage he wished to have as well.

Rogue didn't seem to mind though and took position in front of the human. Clarence was taller than he was but they had similar mass, minus the shell in the man's case. With the clothes off it was no secret that the general deputy was no stranger to workout.

The match started and it was purely hands or feet, no other weapons used. The crowd watched now much more attentively as the two kicked, blocked and punched. Doing various fighting moves to try to get the better of the other. It turned out the two were evenly matched, though there was much more force in Rogue's attacks.

"So anyone want to bet on the outcome?" Carl asked and chuckled when getting groans in response.

The attention soon returned to the match. Many of the spectators began to frown, because Rogue had started talking. It seemed that Clarence had apparently been coaxing the turtle to speak during the fight. What people were hearing was not pretty.

"First this fucking assassin wants me to spy!"

"Then some assholes, murders two of my brothers."

"My last remaining one escapes only to land with that shitbag who uses him to try and force me to me to be a spy!"

"Now my brother is a prisoner, probably without realizing with that selfish, good for nothing son of a bitch!"

"And I can't do a fucking thing about it!"

"I can't even go and kill those shitheads that killed my brothers!"

Clarence listened without a comment, just let Rogue rant as they sparred. The turtle was obviously getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly he screamed and aimed what looked to be a powerful punch on the human, but it was blocked and so was the second hit from the other hand. Now the man just held the turtle's enclosed fists while the ninja kept screaming.

Rogue finally did stop and just stared down at the floor, breathing heavily. Then the turtle sunk to the floor shaking in anger. Clarence let go of his hands in the process. The human knelt down by the reptile, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Why does shit always have to happen to me?" the ninja growled staring hatefully at the floor.

"I don't know, but you are not going through this shit alone Rogue. We are here to help you, whether you like it or not, you are part of the team here," Clarence told him.

"And we tend to be these interfering bastards who help members of our team." Carl approached grinning. He offered a hand to the turtle to help him up. The ninja frowned but accepted it and was pulled to his feet. Clarence stood up as well.

"I don't need help," Rogue growled and stalked out of the training room.

"Does he remind you of anyone we used to know?" Clar eyed his brother who chuckled.

"Oh yes he does," Carl grinned. "Should I go after him?"

"No, he's too upset though if I'm starting to know him well enough, he'll never admit it. Maybe you should give him a day off," Clarence suggested while getting dressed up again.

"Eh I did suggest that already to Raph, but he wants to keep Rogue within the office building today for security reasons." The other man shrugged. "I'm going to get a water bottle for you, seems like you need it."

"Thanks Carl." His brother nodded and went to sit down on a nearby bench to rest a little after the workout with Rogue.

* * *

"Donny, hurry up will ya!" Mikey called where he stood in front of an entrance to a store. Inside was his brother Don. The two non-letter wearing ninjas had decided to enjoy a little the chance of being able to walk in daylight in their counterparts' dimension.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your shell on," Don chuckled and left the store. He had been unable to resist taking a peek inside; it had computer equipment on display. Far more advanced than he was usually used to.

"Right, where too now?" the orange-masked turtle wondered as they continued their walk. Nobody paid them too much mind, though some did take a look to see if these were the famous local turtles or just visitors.

"It's warm today, how about we get us some ice cream?" the olive-green turtle suggested.

"Oooh I like the way you think bro." Mikey grinned and the two turtles started to look for an ice cream parlor.

They found one in front of a big mall. The ninjas didn't even hesitate to walk inside and get a cone each. The reptiles decided to sit down outside and enjoy their treat and watch the traffic around them. Even though they were used to this by now it still did amaze them a little to be able to do this at all, despite it wasn't in their own world.

"You know, you can almost forget that the assassin lives here on a day like this." Don sighed contently and leaned back on the bench.

"Yeah." his brother nodded in agreement. He turned a bit to look at the mall building. "Hey, you think they have comic book store there?"

"No clue, possible though," the purple-clad one shrugged.

"I'll go check." Mikey jumped to his feet and immediately rushed off. Don didn't even bother to stand up and follow. He was quite content on sitting on the bench and eating his ice cream.

Aa flashing light caught his attention. It originated on a rooftop of a nearby office building. The turtle rose up frowning; he wasn't the only one to stare up as several other people were doing it as well. The ninja wondered if he should try to slip away to investigate further but then suddenly someone pointed and shouted.

"Look!"

Don eyed in the direction and blinked. Something jumped from the office building and landed on nearby one. He and everyone around him gasped in surprise. The jumper had leaped several feet up into the air, even higher than Don would have though possible for anyone to accomplish. The mysterious person kept jumping further and further away, always displaying rather impressive leaping abilities.

"What the shell was that?" Don ended up asking no one in particular.

"Took the words right out of my mouth dude." Mikey appeared beside him wide eyed, having just spotted the jumper before he or she disappeared.

"We better contact Raphael," both ninjas then said at the same time, meaning the General Magistrate.

 **End chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N:** For reference, those were 2k3-Mike and 2k3-Don there at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 29/08 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Assassin's world**

"And these are just in, live aerial video of the mysterious creature that just warped into the city few hours ago," the news reported announced.

On the holographic television set, an image appeared of the rooftops of the city. Standing now still was the jumper. The camera zoomed in on it, revealing it somewhat turtle like shape. But half the head was made out of metal and both eyes glowed in a faint yellow color. The beak seemed normal enough for a mutant turtle beak, dark green in color. Both arms seemed mostly metallic but the shoulders and the shells looked organic. The legs were the most striking feature. They seemed clearly been made to jump, they had some sort of a spring mechanism and when the creature walked across a roof, it bounced a bit.

"What the hell is that?" General Magistrate Raphael remarked. He was in his office and with him were the teenage Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Looks like some sort of a cyborg." Don frowned rubbing his chin. He noticed that there was some bluish color on the head and at a closer inspection; the metal there did look more like a helmet.

"You think it's dangerous?" Mikey wondered, the creature jumped to another roof and still the camera was on it.

"Well it certainly doesn't want close contact. So far any attempts to communicate have resulted in it jumping away," Raphael told them.

"It almost seems like it's searching," the purple-masked ninja observed.

"You think my cyborg counterpart could maybe try establishing contact?" The general magistrate looked at the two younger turtles.

"Well, this creature, turtle, might communicate better with a fellow cyborg." Don nodded and picked up his shell-cell. "And with all his new upgrades, he should be able to follow it easily."

"Then by all means call him, I'll let the authorities know that I'm sending someone in," Raphael said and picked up the handset of his own phone.

"Alright." Donatello nodded and dialed the number for the cyborg. He had by now modified his and his brother's shell cells to be able to call him despite being in different dimension.

"Uh just a second," the voice of Cyborg Raphael sounded through the phone, but it was the background noise that startled the ninjas, a powerful cry echoed through it. They could hear the mechanical turtle trying to soothe the child down. After a few minutes, he finally succeeded.

"Sorry about that Don, Michelle managed to run right into the doorframe," the cyborg explained.

"Ow, is she alright?" the purple-masked turtle asked worried.

Mikey blinked when hearing that Michelle had hurt herself. The orange masked one would probably have ripped the phone away from his brother, asking if his niece was hospitalized if Don hadn't held him away with one arm.

"Yeah, just a nasty bump on the beak, April is taking care of her now," Cyborg Raphael explained. "So what's up?"

"Uh, I'm going over," Mikey declared despite that he had been told Michelle was ok. Before the purple-clad one could say anything, his brother was through a portal.

"Okay… I take it Mikey was standing next to you when you called." The mechanical turtle indicated that the orange-masked ninja was there.

"Yes he was," Donatello couldn't help but chuckle. Mikey and his counterpart M-Michelangelo really loved Michelle. They would drop anything they were doing for her. The purple-masked turtle proceeded to explain why he was calling.

"Hm I see, yeah sure I can come over, I'll be there in a second," the cyborg assured him and hung up.

Don did so as well and turned to face the desk. The general magistrate leaned in his chair, obviously just waiting for the ninja to finish his call. Once seeing that, he sat up more properly.

"Please remind your brother that using dimension travelers within the General Magistrate office building is prohibited," Raphael told the ninja.

"Hearing that Michelle hurt herself, I don't think he would have cared," Don chuckled. The phone on the desk chimed and the general magistrate answered it.

"Yeah? Oh let him up," he said and hung up. "Well at least Raphael remembers it."

"Raphael, you honestly think he'll take the elevator which is not built to take his weight?" Donatello asked.

"We have stairs," the general magistrate frowned.

"Wait… we are on the top floor…" he had barely let go of the word when Maggie the secretary peeked in.

"Cyborg Raphael here to see you Raph," she announced to him. Raphael sighed and palmed his face.

"Show him in," the very-dark green turtle grunted and the mechanical turtle soon entered the office.

"Oh right… no teleporting inside the building." The cyborg grinned uneasily when seeing the dark look his counterpart gave him.

* * *

"Hello Rogue." Alma entered the diner and spotted where the turtle sat alone by a table. "Weren't you supposed to be in the office?"

The ninja didn't respond, just gave the rampa a slight glare. However, this particular Rytona wasn't too easily fazed by that kind of look. She went to order herself a bottle of water before returning to sit with the turtle.

"I didn't invite you to sit down," the reptile grunted.

"Then throw me out," she responded with a snort.

"You are not here to 'help' are you?" Rogue growled, eyeing the alien suspiciously.

"Depends, do you want help?" Alma inquired.

"No!" the turtle snapped.

"Then I'm not here to help," the Rytona clarified.

Rogue's scowl dropped a bit. The rampa woman opened her water bottle and drank from it. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts. This was actually something very common among Rytonas, very few articles of clothes on them. Not that the turtle cared, seeing that he only wore his pads, belt and mask plus the strap that formed an X across his plastron.

"I just needed a different air, I don't have any case at the moment anyway," the ninja finally relented on saying why he had gone to the diner.

"That's fine with me, I have a case going but waiting for my informant to call me," Alma explained.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Rogue sat up from his hunched position and looked a bit more attentively at the rampa that shrugged. "Why are you working here, why not on your home world?"

"I did work there few years ago. I was an officer of the Koli Rapta, that's the Rytona police, though it's usually translated as Forest Guards. But it was boring, we Rytonas tend to be rather traditional and use minimal technology if we can get away with it. I wanted more excitement, the most exciting gig I got was pair of drunken rymskas who thought peeing in public was funny," Alma told him.

"But you Rytonas have the most powerful underworld lord on your hands don't you? I mean surely that gives the police over there plenty to do," Rogue frowned.

"I said I wanted excitement, not suicidal jobs," the rampa woman grunted. "I'll let the crazy officers' deal with Akre and his crooks."

"So you moved to earth 1984, so exciting enough for you?" the turtle asked almost sarcastically.

"Spend three years patrolling boring streets, or going back and forth on a damn city wall and compare that to the life here," Alma challenged him.

"I see your point." The ninja raised an eye ridge.

"So why did you ask?" the Rytona wondered.

"Just trying to have it make sense. You can live on your own world easily enough, you can access it easily but you choose to live on an alien world. Me, I'm only here because my brothers threw me out and I happened to meet the General Magistrate in the dimension I was stuck in," Rogue explained and glanced out of the large window.

"Wait… your brothers threw you out? Weren't you just earlier cursing those who killed them?" Alma blinked, showing a rarely portrayed surprised expression. The only answer she got was a grunt.

"Hey while you where here, did you catch the news of the jumper who appeared?" The rampa decided to chance the subject, having a feeling the turtle wouldn't say much further.

"Jumper?" Rogue returned his attention to her.

"Yeah, just few hours ago, appeared on the city roofs," the Rytona told him and then proceeded to describe the creature.

"The hell? That sounds… oddly familiar," the ninja frowned in thought.

"It does?" Alma tilted her head but Rogue seemed to have dropped out of focus.

* * *

 _"So I'm not the first counterpart of us you have met?" Rogue asked curiously._

 _"You?" Assassin Leonardo looked up and grinned madly before chuckling. "Not by a long shot, Freak-Boy."_

 _"Call me that again," the smaller turtle murmured._

 _"Freak!" the usually black-clad turtle responded._

 _"Asshole!" Rogue answered right back._

 _"You have no idea," the basic-green turtle dropped down to lie beside the smaller one on the bed._

 _"So how many have you met?" the normally blue-clad ninja inquired._

 _"Why, you jealous? Just so you know, you're only the second one I screwed," the assassin smirked._

 _"Yeah so what, doubt he was as good as me. Who was the weirdest you met?" Rogue chuckled before asking._

 _"The weirdest? Well, there was this strange counterpart who was a cyborg or something. He completely ignored me for the most part, jumped around like damn grasshopper. His head was mostly metal or at least a metal helmet or something. He kept just scanning me with some beam and declaring me the 'incorrect target'," the assassin told him._

 _"Now that is weird," Rogue agreed._

 _"Yeah." the assassin nodded. "Another one?"_

 _"I thought you would never ask."_

* * *

"Rogue? Rooogue? Hello?" Alma waved her hand in front of the turtle.

"Huh? Wha? Oh wait," Rogue looked around and realized that he had been recollecting a bit different time in his life.

"You were saying something that the jumper sounded familiar," the rampa reminded him.

"Uh yeah… remember someone telling me about someone that fits the description," the ninja said.

"Maybe you should let the general magistrate know. Hear he's joined in on trying to contact the jumper," Alma advised him.

"…I rather not," Rogue grunted knowing that he would be asked who told him about the jumper and when.

"Rogue, there is time for an attitude but there is a time when you must remember that you are also a deputy. If you have information on the jumper or someone who knows the jumper, then your duty is to report it to your superior officer," the rampa told him.

"I knew this job would suck big time at one point," the turtle growled and started to rise up. "All right, all right I'll go and tell him."

* * *

Donatello steered the wheelchair out of the kitchen. Following him was Mad Mike; the mad mutant had taken odd interest in the handicapped turtle. He kept following around, even going so far to sleep close to the guest room. What Don didn't know was that the Assassin has ordered him to watch their 'guest' and make sure he didn't go anywhere he wasn't supposed to go.

"So you're name is Mike huh?" Don glanced at the turtle that, although looking completely humanoid, scampered on four legs like some sort of a chimp with scales and a shell.

"….Mike… Mike…" the reptile responded in his broken voice.

"I'll take that as a yes," the purple-masked one frowned a bit. He took the heading to the living room. The Assassin had some business to tend to and was not in the mansion. The black-clad turtle was then going to 'try' again later tonight to have Rogue meet his brother.

He wasn't sure though really what to do. What had happened back on his world was still heavy on the mind. The turtle had already tried to distract himself with television, but didn't really understand the programs that much. So technically speaking he was just wandering at the moment.

The Demolisher was out as well, Tony the servant had taken the boys to the city and so far Donatello had not met the ex-Emperor yet. So right now he was completely alone in the mansion safe for Mad Mike.

"You're not much of a…" Don stopped and blinked when seeing Mad Mike sit down and promptly scratch himself on the head with his foot. The turtle showed strange flexible capabilities with it.

"How do you do that?" the purple-masked one blinked, the shell didn't seem to be any hindrance to him.

The mad mutant didn't answer, just kept scratching for a moment before putting the foot down again. Then he yawned wide and just sat there, like a dog waiting for something to happen. Don rubbed his chin, regarding this strange reptile. Suddenly Mike looked up sharply, his beak vibrated as he sniffed the air and looked tense.

He snarled and was about to turn towards the curtains of nearby window when out from it a Jo staff slammed hard into his head. The mutant wasn't quick enough to react, the staff hit him again and the third time. Then suddenly a dogi-clad turtle emerged and kicked Mad Mike hard on the jaw. Yet this punishment was not enough to take him down.

 _Damn his immunity to pain._ Ninja Master Donatello frowned and kept trying to beat Mad Mike down. Not giving the turtle enough leverage to retaliate. He had no intention to kill the turtle, but simply knock him out.

"…di…. Die…!" Mike growled and kept trying to rise up to strike. However, the Ninja Master was now very ready to fight him. Finally, a hard blow with the staff rendered the bluish-green reptile unconscious and he slumped to the floor.

 _And that's for attacking my wife, my child, my friend and her child few months ago,_ the dogi-wearing ninja thought.

The whole time, the purple-clad Donatello had stared just shocked and unable to move. Had the one who killed his brothers found him? Was he next? Those things rushed through his mind. The turtle didn't feel any better when the dogi-wearing one turned towards him.

Ninja Master Donatello had been prepared for this rescue and had prewritten notes. So he simply drew one out and handed it to his legless counterpart. The purple-clad one blinked and read it.

 _You are in danger here!_

"What? But…" before he could protest the turtle was given another note.

 _The Assassin is using you to force your brother to spy for him. It is doubtful he has any intention to reunite you._

"Oh and I take it you are going to help me? After what I saw you do to him?" Donatello frowned and pointed at Mad Mike. His ninja master counterpart sighed; this was going to be a little more difficult than he thought.

 _Mad Mike is not an innocent. He has attempted to kill and has killed people before._ This note he had to write on the spot.

"So have I, I didn't like it but it was necessary at the time. It was either me and my brothers or them," the purple-masked one argued.

The Ninja Master sheathed his Jo staff to his back. Then eyed Mad Mike who was still out but who knew for how long. Then the turtle eyed the living room door. He knew the Assassin was out, having made sure of that first. The dogi-wearing reptile looked at his counterpart and then pointed at the exit and gestured him to follow.

Donatello brow dropped even further not really trusting the newcomer, but had this strange feeling that he wanted to see what the dogi wearing turtle was up to. So the reptile steered the wheelchair after him. The two went after the hallway and soon entered the big front hall. Don blinked in surprised when the other turtle headed for the hallway across it.

"Hey we're not supposed to go there," he protested. The only response was a hand gesture to follow.

 _Oh man… why am I doing this… I should do something… oh right he beat the brains out of Mike one handed, imagine what he could do to you._ The purple-masked reptile gulped and hesitantly followed.

They didn't go that far after this hallway. The Ninja Master soon opened a door on the left wall and gestured to his counterpart to enter the room. The wheel-chair bound turtle did so and the one-handed one followed.

"Um ok, room full of pictures so what?" Donatello raised an eye ridge but got a gesture to look closer at all the pictures.

"I don't know what you are… think…ing…" Don's jaw dropped when seeing that the first picture he glanced more closely at contained a chained turtle, badly injured and with a panicked look on the face.

"T-this… what is this?" the purple-masked reptile whispered and steered himself closer to one wall. He gasped at the sight, all the pictures contained turtles. Some were restrained, some were either grim looking or panicked, many of them were badly injured. Some were on rooftops and then the turtles were charging, swords drawn.

 _Assassin Leonardo makes it a game of his to hunt down counterparts, other Leonardos. He attacks them, some he only fights and then leaves. Others he abducts, tortures and torments here in the mansion. Some even tormented in the worst way._ Donatello was handed a note that he could barely read, his eyes were stuck on the ghastly photos.

"I-Is R-Rogue here… on this wall?" he barely dared to ask.

The Ninja Master was about to write a note in answer, when he took another glance to see if he could spot Rogue, knowing the foul-mouthed turtle had tangled with the Assassin. However, at a first glance he couldn't.

 _I'm not sure._ He was forced to write, then spotted something odd. One the furthest wall one photo was turned the wrong way. The back faced outward thus not showing the one on that photo.

Donatello noticed this as well and quickly wheeled the chair towards it, it was just within reach and he picked it off the wall. Turning it around the reptile almost dropped it to the floor. The glass over the photo had been smashed but Rogue was very recognizable there.

"He… he… wait… he's different," the purple-masked turtle blinked. Over his shoulder the Ninja Master stole a look and under his head mask frowned.

Rogue was neither charging nor chained up. He seemed to be leaning on a wall arms folded and with a coy smirk on his beak. The ninja looked as content as he could ever be.

 _But why would… wait… the L-wearing Leonardo, mentioned something about Rogue being in love with the assassin, at least once._ The Ninja Master was allowed to take the picture and examine it closer.

 _It can't be… were they actually… lovers?_ The dogi-wearing turtle actually dropped his jaw underneath the mask. His counterpart looked up at him but was still too shocked to say a word.

"So… he was just using me to… have my brother do his bidding?" Donatello finally recovered enough to ask. That snapped his counterpart back into focus.

 _I'm afraid so and we have already wasted valuable time, we better get out of here quickly._ He wrote a new note. Unfortunately there were dimension traveling blockers up. Only specifically modified travelers could penetrate it and the dogi-clad turtle didn't have one. The Assassin no doubt did.

 _I can carry you, for speed we must leave the chair. You will get a new one,_ the dogi-clad turtle wrote and then turned his back towards his counterpart and crouched so Don could climb on his clothed carapace and hold tight with his arms.

They were in so much hurry that they failed to put the picture of Rogue back up again. Not that it would have mattered, as the Assassin would have noticed something was off simply by Donatello no longer being in the mansion. However, that wouldn't matter much either as the Ninja Master managed to quickly escape with the prisoner.

As the two were escaping hint of a smile did creep onto the dogi-wearing turtle as the thought how he dealt with the security this time. The assassin would be in for a quite a surprise when viewing the footage from the cameras.

* * *

 **Somewhere.**

"Fuck it! How hard can it be to get to one lousy dimension!" the gray-clad turtle, Mike snarled and hammered his fist into a wall.

"Well that depends…" The device-carrying black-coat turtle, Don, was silenced with a hard stare.

"We need to find that turtle and eliminate him before our enemy finds him first. But to do that we need to get to earth 1984, but this lousy city is no help at all!" Mike growled and continued after the street.

"Doesn't help we can't pay anything and most of these assholes here are hardcore crooks, meaning they are not shy of using blunt force themselves," Raphael grunted.

"I'm starting to hate this stinking city," his gray-clad brother snorted and glared around. "We can't even drop into a bar for a drink."

"So what will we do brother dear? Give up?" Donatello inquired. Mike spun around, grabbed the front of his sibling's coat and pulled him harshly closer.

"Donny, I never give up. Our enemy can use that turtle to trace us back here. In case you forgot, our transporters need time to recharge before we can transport. So we are currently stuck!" he snapped and pushed Don away.

"Apologies, I was merely wondering," the device-carrying reptile muttered and fixed his coat.

"But Don got a point bro, how do we get there then?" Raph asked.

"Nobody wants to help us unless we can pay for it. Most people here seem to know what earth 1984 is, so there is only one thing to do," Mike declared. "Don I need a felt pen."

The two black-coat turtle blinked but Donatello did relent a pen to his brother. The gray-clad turtle then went ahead to write on a nearby wall. The other reptiles watched confused but their eye ridges rose when seeing what the message was.

"Now we'll stand here until something happens," Michelangelo grunted and leaned on the wall. Beside him on the wall now stood:

 _Three turtles need to get to Earth 1984 quickly as possible. Will do whatever job there is available. For contact, talk to the gray-wearing turtle leaning on the wall._

"You… think that will work?" Raphael asked carefully.

"Brother dear… that has got to be…" Once again Don was silenced by a hard stare.

"When I want your opinion bro, I'll chuck it out. Now lean against the wall but not on the message!" Mike snapped, his brothers cringed and did as they were told.

"So you gentleturtles are looking for a way to earth 1984, hm?" a voice addressed them. The reptiles glanced into the direction it came from.

 _Not another wolf person,_ Mike thought when a wolfish looking alien appeared out of the darkness. It was tall and thinly built but not as thin as the Arakkans. Its facial features were milder and it was wearing brownish shorts and had a scimitar shaped sword on the belt. This was a rymska, the wolfoid Rytonas. His fur seemed unusually light gray.

However, he was not alone, almost directly behind him came the second rymska but much grimmer looking. This one had a bigger scimitar like sword and had a dark gray fur color. With this Rytona came two jackaloid ones and one hyenalike one. Ymskas and an umska respectively.

"Yes we are." Mike nodded.

"Interesting way to advertise it I must say," the light-gray rymska commented and looked at the graffiti.

"Well I didn't feel like looking for a piece of paper," the gray-clad turtle snorted.

"That might have been a wiser course of action though, my young friend. Because that building you just wrote on belongs to me," the Rytona told him simply.

 _This just isn't my day._ Mike palmed his face; his brothers looked around and blinked when suddenly Rytonas of many varieties surrounded them. Considering there were twenty types of Rytonas, there were representatives of at least ten types.

Soon three mops and a bucket of water had been brought forth. The three turtles blinked at this, realizing they were pretty much being told to clean the wall.

"You know for criminals you are awfully tidy," the gray-clad turtle commented.

"Just clean the wall, you don't want my men to encourage you to do it," the light gray rymska said sternly. With no other choice, being surrounded completely by heavily armed aliens, the turtles picked up the mops. Grunting they began to clean the message off.

 **End chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 14/09 2008

Can you guys spot the "Same as it never was" reference? It's disguised though

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Assassin's world**

Cyborg Raphael wasn't sure what to expect when he transpaded to the last known location of the jumper. He was still learning about his new body, yet was pretty sure it could take most things thrown at him. However, if he had learned anything from the last cyborg he encountered, it was not to take his abilities for granted.

Once he had fully materialized on the rooftop the mechanical one just missed the stranger jump over to another roof. Sighing the turtle immediately engaged his transpad to follow. So far, the creature had always stayed at least for few minutes on each location before moving on. Who knew when it would pick up the pace.

It hadn't moved yet. The cyborg frowned when getting a much better view of the stranger. This had definitely once been a turtle and now it was more obvious that on his head was a metal helmet. It covered everything except the beak. The jumper immediately detected him and turned around, bouncing a bit as he did. Then unexpectedly from the glowing yellow eyes a beam shoot out scanning Raphael.

"Uh, nice to meet you too," the cyborg said, already his own mechanical eye was detecting several things about this strange turtle.

"Incorrect target," the other mechanical reptile announced in horribly canned and robotic voice.

 _Target, so he is looking for someone just like Don thought._ Raphael approached by taking one step forward.

"Look I just want to talk with you, why are you here?" he then asked. The jumper turned around and seemed ready to head off.

"Hey maybe I can help you locate your target!" The cyborg offered, hoping that would stall him. However, the other turtle jumped to the next roof.

Raphael blinked when his mechanical eyes did all the recording. The jumper had in a single leap gone 20 feet into the air and was crossing a 30 feet cap. Then he landed with striking accuracy on the other side of the street.

"I almost made contact, but he only scanned me, declared me incorrect target and then jumped off. He's not been hostile but he is a cyborg. There are organic materials on him, his brain is completely organic but with implants," Raphael reported using his internal communication; he could use it to contact most communication devices. He was currently talking with Don.

"What about his outer exterior?" the purple-masked one inquired.

"It is mostly mechanical, except the beak and some parts of the upper body. He has no internal organs. Everything is machine. But his brain is far too much intact for him to be a robot," the cyborg claimed.

"You mean he is completely self-aware?" Don blinked where he was in the General Magistrate office.

"Unless the implants in the brain are blocking him, he should otherwise be just as self-aware and I am," Raphael explained to him. "Might be an idea to disable some of them."

"No! You might do more damage than good," the ninja warned his friend. "But try to contact him again."

Raphael nodded and engaged his transpad once more. He had to do it few times as the jumper had gained some head start already. The two cyborgs were soon again on the same rooftop. Now the bigger one decided to try something.

"Alright, can the act. You're not a robot, you have too much of your brain intact so you should be self-aware. Just so you know I'm not wearing this metal and machines for decoration purpose, I've already scanned everything there is scan able about you," he stated and folded his arms. He didn't get quite the reaction he was expecting.

"Ah crap, crap, crap, crap. Should have guessed that myself!" the voice was now completely normal and the jumper turned around. The turtle removed the helmet, revealing mostly intact head. There were some devices on it but everything else seemed normal.

"Oookay you are that self-aware." Raphael blinked but then raised his eye ridge. "So uh who are you and why the act?"

"My name is Leonardo, as for the act… well it's a long story," the other cyborg said grinning apologetically. "And I honestly don't have too much time."

"Why, what are you searching for?" the bigger reptile asked.

"A murderous trio of turtles that go around killing counterparts, they think they gain special powers by each one they off," the jumper told him and put the helmet on again.

"Uh… have they been watching 'The One' a little too much?" Raphael frowned now in worry. It was one thing to have to deal with the Assassin and his cohorts, but a set of turtles that killed to gain powers, that something else.

"They did in fact, how did you know?" the other mechanical reptile inquired.

"Lucky guess. Look, I know a guy who might be able to help you. Alternative Universes are his specialty," the taller cyborg said.

"Nobody can help me, I must stop them." the jumper turned around.

"Can you at least tell me their names and how they look like?" Raphael asked.

"The leader is named Michelangelo, wears grey clothing and mask. He carries various nunchaku like weapons. The others are called the Black Coat Twins; they are Donatello and Raphael, always wear black trench coats. Donatello carries devices but Raphael usually uses explosives," the other mechanical reptile responded before jumping off.

"You got that all General Magistrate?" the cyborg asked as he watched the stranger disappear across the rooftops.

"Each and everything," his counterpart responded having gotten the phone from Don.

* * *

"My main concern is, if he's here searching for them then he must believe they are here or will be here soon." General Magistrate leaned back in his chair, his brow dropped heavily in thought.

"Is that possible? I mean that would indicate he knows their direction," Don leaned on the desk with arms folded.

"Well we can't rule it out. This guy is a technological marvel himself, so who knows what kind of technology they have. If this gang is out there murdering counterparts, then they would strike a gold mine coming here." the cyborg had arrived only few minutes ago since the jumper refused any further contact.

"Exactly so it is quite possible that….he…." The general magistrate froze in midsentence. At that very moment, Maggie knocked and peeked in.

"Uh if you're not too busy, Rogue wants to talk with you," she informed him, nodding to the cyborg and Don.

"Great, show him in. I have to talk with him," Raphael surprised everyone when saying that. Soon the more foulmouthed counterpart of Leonardo walked in. "Rogue, I think I know who killed your brothers."

"What?" three other turtles shouted in surprise. Don even rose from the desk to stand and stare confused at his brother's counterpart.

"Alright let's get what we know together. An unknown party killed Rogue's two brothers few days ago. His last brother, Donatello manages to escape and somehow into the clutches of Leonardo, the assassin. Then just suddenly today, a stranger arrives, claiming to be hunting a trio of turtles who go around murdering counterparts. Indicating that they are already here or he expects them to be here," General Magistrate Raphael told them.

"Those are a bit scary coincidences," the purple-masked turtle cringed.

"Dammit, Don is still with that asshole or we could ask him further what happened!" Rogue growled.

"Oh yeah… about that." His employer cleared the throat, realizing he would have to tell the blue-wearing reptile what was going on.

* * *

 **Klarak City**

"There, the wall is clean. Happy?" Michelangelo turned to face the light-gray rymska. He and his brothers were still surrounded by the Rytonas.

"Very much so, now then it was earth 1984 you were trying to get to?" the rymska asked after nodding in approval over the cleaning.

"Yes," Mike grunted.

"Mind if I ask why? I have few 'businesses' there. Would hate to have you clean them as well," the Rytona chuckled and many of the other aliens laughed.

The turtle eyed his brothers who both shrugged. It was clear to them that they weren't in much position to say 'yes we do mind'. They were outnumbered and possibly outgunned, even if the Rytonas only appeared to be holding swords. Who knew what they could be concealing.

"We are searching for a turtle that apparently was taken away by this Leonardo, assassin or something," the gray-wearing turtle responded. He did not like the frown that came on the rymska, and the other Rytonas turned very silent.

"Dqrre, open a portal for them, earth 1984," the light-gray wolfoid addressed the dark-gray one with the big sword. Dqrre nodded and reached for a device and started working on it.

"Well… that was easy," Black-Coat Donatello muttered a bit surprised. But then suddenly some of the Rytonas half drew their weapons and approached by one step.

"I haven't liked the scent of you three ever since arriving within your presence. But I know Leonardo is fully capable of handling himself and whatever comes his way," the light-gray rymska said and approached now himself. Dqrre had opened a portal.

"But I warn you, if I get a report that Leonardo is dead, you three will have to worry about whole lot more than wall graffiti." This threat was then followed by a low growl. The three turtles blinked and looked at each other.

"Um, why would you care?" Gray-Mike decided to ask. "What he works for you?"

"Let's just say that he is on my watch list. Now get going, or I'll have my men throw you through the portal," the light-gray rymska growled.

Seeing that some of the Rytonas were big enough to be fully capable of acting on that threat, the three reptiles quickly complied. Mike though more because he was getting rather tired of this place.

"Dqrre, send a word to my contacts on earth 1984, have them warn Leonardo about those three," the light-gray Rytona ordered.

"Yes Akre." Dqrre nodded and motioned to two Rytonas, two rampas to come. Then he opened a new portal and the three disappeared through.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"Woah!" Donatello clung tight when they sailed over yet another rooftop. The Ninja Master wasn't having any trouble scaling the roofs with the extra baggage.

"Is it far where we are going?" the purple-masked turtle asked, though he knew by now he wouldn't get an answer.

"Yaahh. It's been so long!" the turtle closed his eyes when his silent counterpart crossed another alley.

Their rapid pace across the city was abruptly halted when a portal opened almost right in front of them. The Ninja Master stopped and frowned when nothing happened. His counterpart tilted his head to try to see better over the shoulder. Then three turtles came through in bit of a hurry, one wearying gray clothes, the others black coats.

"Well I'm glad to be away from that deranged city," the gray-clothed turtle snorted, the newly arrived stopped short when seeing the Ninja Master and his passenger.

"That voice…" Donatello gasped when recognizing the voice of the gray-clad one. "These are the ones… who killed my brothers."

The Ninja Master mentally cursed, now that was an odd sort of bad luck. Underneath his head-mask, he frowned and took a note of the weapons they carried. He did not know their skill level, but if they had killed before, doing it again was not going to be a problem for them.

"Well I'll be… is that the guy we have been trying to get? How convenient." Gray-Michelangelo grinned nastily.

Using his only hand, the dogi-clad turtle operated a small device on his belt. Then he grabbed Donatello's arms that clung to him and pried them quickly off. The turtle dropped down to the pavement, surprised and confused. The Ninja Master in the meantime pulled out a Jo staff.

"Uh… you are on handed and using a stick. What chances do you honestly think you have?" Mike blinked at this display. He shook his head and rolled the eyes. "I don't have time for this, guys get the legless one."

The dogi-wearing turtle struck so fast that his purple-masked counterpart wasn't sure when exactly he started. Suddenly the Jo staff just left his hand and landed hard on Black-Coat Raphael, sending him back. Then Ninja Master Donatello jumped and pulled out his other Jo staff, he landed a hard kick on his Black-Coat version sending him flying across the roof. Gray-Michelangelo just barely managed to pull out a nunchaku to block an incoming assault from the weapon.

"Well… okay I'll admit, that was impressive," the gray-clad turtle snorted. "But let's see what you really got."

* * *

"Soo… your brother actually went to get my brother?" Rogue blinked and actually looked rather astonished. Somehow the General Magistrate had expected fireworks. However, this was Rogue and he could still explode.

"Well, it wouldn't have mattered if I had said no. He would have gone anyway," Raphael said.

"That much is true," Don nodded, knowing his Ninja Master counterpart well by now.

"Dammit! I would have liked to go too," Rogue then grunted.

"I'm impressed Rogue, I thought you were going to explode when hearing this," the general magistrate commented, so far the foul-mouthed reptile only showed mild annoyance. Then an idea hit him. "Wait, you were planning on doing this all along?"

"Uh…." the blue-clad ninja hesitated. "Uh yes…. sort of… was going to ask your brother later tonight…"

"Figures." Raphael sighed but then smiled. "Oh well, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh right, the Jumper. I sort of know who it is, it's a counterpart," Rogue explained.

"Yes we know," the cyborg chimed in. "We managed to make brief contact with him."

"Shit! Are everybody beating me to things today?" the smaller turtle snapped.

"That's just how it happens sometimes Rogue. But how do you know that was a counterpart?" General Magistrate Raphael asked.

"Uh… I've heard of him before," the deputy muttered under his breath.

"From who?" His employer frowned, though he was starting to suspect given what little he knew of Rogue's history.

"The assassin bastard told me about him." The turtle's voice was barely audible now and he stared scowling at the floor. They didn't get a chance to inquire further, the door to the office burst open and Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo came running in.

"Don is in trouble!" the vest-wearing turtle shouted, in his hand was a beeper like device.

"What?" his brother was handed the device, after taking one short look, the general magistrate immediately began working on his computer.

"Ok, tracking, tracking. Good he's still in this dimension. Okay I got the address." Raphael looked up and at Don.

"I won't have time to deploy enough deputies in good enough time frame, can I bother you about getting your brothers to try and get there first? Back up will be on its way," he asked the purple-masked ninja.

"No problem Magistrate," Don nodded sharply and ran to the window. On the way he picked up his shell cell. He was already talking to someone as he slipped out.

"Rogue? Can you go with the kids?" The general magistrate then looked at the foul-mouthed turtle.

"Just try to stop me," Rogue growled and ran immediately to the same window and Don had gone out through.

"No Mike! If it is Leo, we better let those with honed enough skills deal with this," Raphael all but barked when seeing his younger brother also head for the window.

"Dammit!" Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo grunted.

* * *

"When did the world stop making sense?!" Gray Michelangelo snorted when blocking another staff strike from his dogi-wearing opponent.

"You are fucking cripple, how the hell can you fight so well," the gray-wearing turtle growled and tried to strike with his own weapons.

The Ninja Master rolled his eyes behind his mask. This guy sure was full of himself. Not even the assassin felt he had an advantage just because the dogi-clad turtle was one handed. However, he didn't let those shots bother him, he was too used to people mistakenly think his handicaps were hindering in battle.

On the other end of the rooftop, Donatello watched shocked and terrified. So far his counterpart had managed to keep all three turtles away from him, but how long could it last? The good news was though that currently the black-coat ones were out, but the gray-clad reptile was full match to the Ninja Master.

 _Oh no._ The purple-masked turtle blinked when Black-Coat Raphael started to rise up, having recovered from the last hit. The dogi-wearing one was unfortunately too distracted, locked in battle with the gray-clad turtle.

"Watch out. The other guy is up!" he called. The Gray-Michelangelo managed to keep his opponent away, striking fast and hard with his nunchakus. The Ninja Master was forced to be on the defensive.

 _Crap._ The legless turtle started crawling away, behind something or another to hide. But the black-coat turtle had spotted him and headed his way.

"You aren't escaping now," Raphael chuckled and adjusted his pace, his potential victim still trying to crawl off.

"Target acquired," a robotic sounding voice came from the air. The black-coat wearing turtle just barely managed avoid the jumper landing on him. The cybernetic turtle didn't stop though, immediately his metal hands and arms morphed into swords.

"SHIT!" Raphael snarled and started to back further away. "Mike! The Jumper found us!"

"Fuck, can this day turn any worse?" the gray-clad turtle snapped, but he was currently blocking more strikes from his opponent.

"Alright hotshot, let's see how good you've become!" the black-coat one grunted. From behind his back, underneath the coat, he drew fort two knives with two long blades on the handle.

 _Um… oookay,_ Donatello blinked at this unexpected aid. The Jumper charged forward, using his sword arms to fight Raphael.

* * *

Black-Coat Donatello slowly came to; the last hit had been really hard. He looked up and froze when seeing the mechanical turtle fighting his brother. Mike was still busy with the dogi-clad one.

 _That's not good… our quarry is also too far away._ The reptile was careful not to make too much movement. Currently the two closest fighters were Raphael and the Jumper and he knew all too well what this cyborg could do.

He saw Mike being thrown a bit away by the one-handed turtle. That worried the black-coat reptile, this unexpected ally of the Jumper showed too much skill. They would have to get out of here and rethink their strategy. However, getting away could prove difficult.

Raphael was not used to fighting with hand-to-hand weapons. He preferred using explosives, but there wasn't enough space for him to use them. Donatello knew that and realized he would have to help his brother deal with their archenemy. The Jumper was skilled, already hacking and slashing with his sword-turned arms. Raph was having great deal of difficulties fighting him. His defenses were starting to break.

Donatello rose up slowly and carefully, from inside his coat he brought up a device that resembled a gun. He started to approach; their enemy was too focused on Raphael right now. The other black-coat turtle crashed to one knee, desperately blocking the blows.

 _Just a little bit closer,_ the device carrying turtle thought and readied his weapon. His target was the neck of the Jumper, its most vulnerable spot.

The movement was so quick and the strike so hard that he never knew what happened. The cyborg's entire torso suddenly spun around on the hips. The carapace and the plastron were no hindrance at all. The two sword arms hew with deadly accuracy and intent. Blood was splattered around at the force. Black-Coat Donatello fell dead to the ground, cut into three parts.

"DON!" Black-Coat Raphael screamed and threw himself away just as the Jumper spun his torso back to original position.

"Mike! Don is dead!" The remaining black-coat scrambled to his legs and ran directly where his other brother fought.

"FUCK!" Michelangelo roared and tried to kick the Ninja Master away. The dogi-wearing one saw through it, but did back flip, as he didn't have other options to go. Least he crashed into a tool shed.

"Raph, you take the crippled bastard, I'll take the jumper!" he snarled and started to head towards the cyborg.

Then suddenly five more turtles arrived on the rooftop. All with weapons drawn and obviously ready to fight. That halted the gray-wearing reptile and he really started to wonder if this day wasn't just getting worse.

"Too many of them, new plan. Let's get the hell out of here!" Gray-Mike snapped. "Raphael, flash bomb!"

The Black Coat turtle pulled out a canister and threw it to the ground. The Jumper despite his reflexes wasn't quick enough. The entire roof was bathed in really intense bright light, forcing almost everyone to close and avert their eyes. Once sight was restored, the gray-wearing turtle and his black-coat brother were gone.

Rogue cursed when seeing this. Then the turtle noticed the leg-less one further on the roof. The Ninja Master was already heading towards that one.

"Don?" the foul-mouthed turtle blinked in surprise.

"Uh… hey Rogue," Donatello cringed a little when seeing his brother; he was already being picked up by his dogi-wearing counterpart.

"What the hell happened to your legs?" was the only thing Rogue really could think of asking next.

 **End chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 21/09 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Assassin's world**

There was a heavy silence in the office. General Magistrate Raphael sat behind his desk staring forward with frown. Nobody had so far spoken as everybody was waiting for him to say something. The turtle had been given an oral report on the incident on the rooftop. It was hard to tell if he was still just digesting the information or was displeased.

In the office were present, General Deputy Clarence and three other deputies who had arrived on the scene. Also present were the four teenage ninjas, Don and his brothers that is, Cyborg Raphael, Ninja Master Donatello and Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo. Rogue and his brother had been allowed to go and talk in an unoccupied room. The Jumper had shortly after the fight jumped off without uttering a word to the others, no doubt going to search for the remaining two turtles.

"Cut into three?" finally the general magistrate spoke.

"Yes sir." Clarence nodded in confirmation.

"And then he just jumped off to chase the other two?" Raphael eyed his general deputy who nodded.

"So now I sit up with a dead body in three parts down in the morgue. The only explanation I can give is that according to the Jumper this was a lunatic who goes around killing counterparts." the brown-shirt wearing turtle sighed.

 _Actually Raph, Rogue's brother did confirm them as the killers of their brothers. They did start to approach us with hostile intention. I think it can be safely assumed that the Jumper was correct,_ the Ninja Master signaled.

"Yes I know that," his brother growled.

 _And the killing was definitely in self-defense. The turtle was approaching the Jumper with the intent of harming him,_ the dogi-clad turtle continued.

"I'm aware of…"

 _And the counterpart the Jumper was fighting was heading towards Rogue's brother with clear intensions._ Ninja Master Donatello wasn't quite finished.

"Ok. I got your point!" General Magistrate Raphael grunted. "But killing is still killing, and we are actually supposed to refrain from killing suspects."

"Yeah but it's done, little that can be done about that now," teenage Raph shoot in where he leaned on the innermost wall. "And it's not like it were any of your deputies who did the killing. It was this uh what did you call him? Jumper?"

"Yes I know and don't get me wrong, Raph. I am rather thrilled that we now only have to deal with two of those three the Jumper told the cyborg about. But I still have my superiors who do not like seeing 'suspect killed' on the reports I give them," his magistrate counterpart told him.

"Maybe we should try and talk with the Jumper again," teenage Leo suggested. "Since we know he can talk normally and has already disposed one of his targets."

 _I have to agree with Leo on this one,_ the ninja master said.

"Alright you four kids can do that, Raphael you go with them, out!" the general magistrate addressed the teenage counterparts and pointed towards the window. The four ninjas chuckled before leaving the office.

"I'll meet you four outside," the cyborg grinned, decided not to risk his counterpart's wrath and left through the door.

"Don and Mikey, I want you two to go and handle Rogue and his brother," he then next addressed his two brothers who nodded walked out.

"Don't you four have a report to write?" the turtle then looked at Clarence and the three deputies.

They all cleared their throats and quickly excused themselves. Once everybody had left the office, Raphael sunk his head down to the desk and sighed heavily.

 _Sometimes I hate this job._

* * *

Although Rogue had asked on the rooftop, explanations had to wait. The rooftop wasn't exactly the ideal place for a reunion. In fact the turtle had almost welcomed the distraction the other deputies that arrived provided, thus he simply asked the Ninja Master to take his brother to the office.

However, up on arriving there himself, he had been told that his brother had requested to be left alone in an empty office. That's where the blue-clad ninja found him, sitting on a chair staring out of the window.

Rogue could see immediately that the loss of the legs had to have happened quite a while ago. The stumps were completely healed from whatever had caused the amputation. There appeared to be no other scars on his brother, indicating perhaps that the assassin hadn't done any harm to him yet.

"You look like shit!" he finally said. Donatello turned his head to look at him, raising an eye-ridge.

"Yeah, I've been having few bad days," the purple-masked turtle said quietly.

"What the hell happened to your legs?" Rogue asked and noted how his brother winched; not necessarily at the memory but more that he had to tell what happened.

"We thought the Jade Emperor was back…" Don looked back out; he could hear the other turtle approach. "And well… Raph decided to set up a trap…"

"The Jade Emperor is dead, I killed him if you don't recall. I skewered him with his own damn naginata, cut off his head and burned his body to ashes using his own furnace," Rogue growled.

"Yes I know! It's just that… we saw Jade Dragon members and well we figured…"

"Just tell me how you lost the legs," his brother grunted and was now standing directly behind the chair Don sat on.

"We set up a trap in the house they were meeting in. Explosives to the foundations…" Donatello continued and sighed.

"Explo… was that Raph's idea?" Rogue groaned when his brother nodded.

"One of the explosives went off to early; I got caught under a heavy beam. It crushed my legs. Raph and Mikey couldn't free me… well not without…" the purple-clad one fell silent and looked at his stumps.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," the blue-masked turtle snorted. "When did this happen?"

"Uhm… two days after… ah… we… you know…" Donatello sunk as he could in the chair.

"You and Raph threw me out!" Rogue growled low. "Tell me something. After you did, how did you explain my disappearance to Mikey?"

"Told you were dead," his brother whispered.

"Give me a break. Did something happen that sucked out your fucking brain? Shit, this is getting more and more unbelievable by the minute," Rogue snarled and stomped off away from the chair. Don did his best to turn in it to look at his fuming sibling.

"Look Rogue… I am sorry… it was a mistake… it just well… I…"

"Well what?" the blue-masked ninja snapped and turned around. "You two threw me out, without even giving me a chance to explain or defend either me or Mikey. You two simply tricked me to the portal machine and threw me out!"

"And now when everything goes to fucking hell at home, what is your only option? To go search for the brother you so KINDLY tossed out of a nearest dimensional portal!"

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. Raph forced me to participate in this. He told me it was for the best. That you were corrupting Mikey. I believed him then, I don't believe him now. Not after Mikey found out what we did," Don cried, grabbing the back of the chair tight with his hands.

"Me corrupting Mikey? Is that what you two thought? You want to know how it all started? Well alright I'll tell you. Mikey came ON to me! He started it; he started pestering me about it. I tried to tell him it wasn't right, we were brothers. I caved in finally when he just wouldn't stop. I just decided 'ah what the hell what will one night do'. Then the nights came bit more than one. But then I stopped it. I was always aware that it was a mistake but I guess I couldn't help myself at first. BUT I DID STOP IT!" Rogue shouted at the end.

Don almost did disappear behind the chair, staring a bit more regretfully, but also frightened at his brother. Rogue was clearly very, very angry right now, and it would take a while before he would cool down.

"I-I know Rogue… Mikey told us… after he found out… he went on this really big rant… how he had not left you alone. How he had been so curious how things worked and knew you were the only other one who was well… gay. Then told us how you eventually convinced him… that this was not right… I just… well. I'm sorry." The purple-wearing one looked down, squeezing his eyes shut to suppress tears.

"Then he stormed out… we tried to contact him but… he didn't listen to us… then those bastards attacked and killed him. Raph tried to go and rescue him but they killed him too. I had to listen to it all," Don cried and now covered his face with the back of the chair.

Rogue turned away facing the wall. He folded his arms staring grimly forward. The turtle was still very angry. In the background his brother still sobbed, having broken down after trying to explain himself.

"Ah screw this!" he finally growled and stalked to the door.

* * *

"Well I have to admit bro that Rogue is pretty stubb…" Deputy Magistrate Mike stopped when the turtle he was talking about stormed out of the office. The blue-clad ninja didn't even acknowledge him or the Ninja Master and headed straight down the stairs.

"See what I mean?" the orange-masked turtle shook his head, his twin nodded in agreement. Hearing the sobbing the two entered the office; both knew Rogue was heading most likely down to the training area to attack a punching bag.

"Hey, you all right?" Mike approached the broken turtle on the chair. Don carefully looked up, the tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"No…he hates me… and I don't blame him!" the purple-masked turtle said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hates you? He was worried sick that you were with Leonardo, the assassin that is," the deputy magistrate said and grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it. His brother's counterpart sniffled and frowned a bit confused.

"What?" he blinked and wiped the tears from his face.

"Rogue did not like the idea that you were 'staying' with Leonardo in his mansion. He was actually worried about you and has been cursing those who killed your brothers heavily," Mike told him. The Ninja Master returned with a plastic cup of water, having gone back to the hallway to use the water-cooler for his counterpart. The purple-masked turtle was handed the cup.

"R-Really? He was worried?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah. Hey, I've only known your brother for a little while, but he does strike me as somebody who doesn't open very easily and is very stubborn. But I think deep down he still really cared about all of you," the deputy-magistrate explained.

"Yeah I guess," Don whispered and slowly sipped on the water.

 _Tell me something, was Rogue's mistake truly the reason he was 'deported' from your world?_ The Ninja Master inquired with a signal, his twin translated.

"Uh… I… why do you ask?" the purple-masked reptile looked at his counterpart.

 _Because in your desperation, the first thing you thought of was fleeing to search for your brother. The brother you helped throwing out. Somehow it strikes me more that Rogue's mistake was more used as an excuse rather than anything else,_ the dogi-clad turtle said.

"Well, didn't seem like he had much of a choice anyway. Both his other brothers were killed and well, he isn't exactly fit for a fight," Mike pointed out.

"No he's right… Raph just used it as an excuse… I just never found out until too late and well never got a chance to search for Rogue again. Raph always kept an extra eye on me after I lost my legs," Donatello confessed.

 _So it was only Raphael who resented his brother?_ Ninja Master Donatello.

"I… don't know. Raph and Rogue never had any rivalry to speak of… unless…" the leg-less one stopped as an odd idea seemed to strike him.

"Unless what?" Mike asked frowning.

"No, wait that doesn't make sense. Raph never showed any interest in Mike that way," Donatello cringed. "Oookay mind get the hell out of the gutter please."

"Ah yeah, I hope that was not the reason." The deputy magistrate blinked and the Ninja Master raised an eye-ridge.

"But the more I think about it, the less sense the whole thing sounds. When I really think about it, Rogue didn't even put up much of a resistance when we did push him out of the portal. He's usually kicked all our butts in practice," Don looked at the other two turtles now looking very confused.

"Well damn," Mike actually showed a really surprised expression and both eye-ridges now rose on his twin-brother.

* * *

"Found this empty in the hobby room," the Demolisher pushed the empty wheelchair towards his employer who was in the living room. Also on the chair was a framed picture.

"So, guess he couldn't resist taking a look around," the black-clad turtle muttered and rescued the picture from the seat. Seeing that it was the one of Rogue, Leonardo growled softly.

"Then again I find it more likely that someone came in and showed him," the assassin then grunted and glanced to where Mad Mike was covering under the coffee table.

"Yeah, Mike's been acting weird since we got back." The Demolisher agreed, glancing at the hiding mutant.

Still holding the frame Assassin Leonardo walked out of the living room. Raphael followed immediately, leaving Mike with the wheelchair. The two turtles went up to the second level and right into the master bedroom, from there the heading was taken into a small side room.

"Let's see now," the black-clad turtle went to the monitor system on the wall and punched in a comment on a nearby console.

They watched for a while, all monitors showing various sections of the Mansion. The assassin paid most attention to the ones that showed Donatello's movements. So far he had only been in the kitchen, before moving towards the living room. The black clad turtle frowned when seeing the turtle stop in the front hall and look around. Then it turned out he was just waiting for Mad Mike who came crawling soon.

"Doesn't look like…" the Demolisher started but suddenly all the images on the monitor changed. Both turtles blinked in surprise.

Now they were watching a video feed of a turtle sitting on a couch in blue mask and brownish gear, very similar to what the teenage counterparts wore. However, this was not teenage Leo, who was currently at the moment arriving where the Ninja Master Donatello was fighting alongside the Jumper. This was the assassin, younger version of the assassin. Way back.

 **"Are you two ever going to let that video camera have some rest?" the blue masked turtle asked with a grin.**

 **"Nope!" A voice indicating that was the deputy magistrate, just several years younger.**

 **"So you going to entertain for future audience, Leo?" A softer voice, the Ninja Master when he could talk.**

 **"Future audience being, Splinter, Casey, April and maybe the Bravados?" Leo inquired raising an eye ridge.**

 **"Only the Bravados, home video night at Carl and Clar's, they dared us to take some new footage to show," Mike announced.**

 **"Well all right, I can make a body part talk," the blue-wearing ninja claimed.**

 **"You can do what?" The camera shifted, indicating Don's surprise.**

 **"Yes, I can make my ass talk." Leonardo was struggling not to chuckle. Mike could be seen holding back his own laughter as well.**

 **"Cool, so what does it say?" Donatello asked. Suddenly his brother lifted himself up a bit and farted loudly.**

 **"Well just now it said, 'I don't give a shit!'"**

 **The camera shook now and Don could be clearly heard giggling. Mike dropped down to his knees he was laughing so hard. On the couch, Leonardo was shaking in laughter himself.**

The feed switched back to normal, now in the living room was unconscious Mad Mike and an empty wheelchair in the hobby room. The assassin barely paid any attention to that, his eye was twitching at what he had just seen. The Demolisher had to grab his mouth in order not to laugh, he was sure his boss would not be too forgiving if he did.

"Excuse me boss, I better go check perimeter," Raphael said and quickly evicted himself out of the room, leaving the assassin still staring at the monitors. Then something odd happened, almost out of nowhere the black-clad turtle laughed.

"'I don't give a shit,'" the turtle repeated after his younger self and shook his head. "Alright Donny, you won this round."

"Now how the hell do I get Rogue to play mole?" the turtle frowned realizing he had no leverage anymore. Donatello was probably already with his brother by now. The phone on his belt rang distracting him from his thought.

"Yes hello?" the assassin responded, having not recognized the number.

"Leonardo Hamato?" a soft voice spoke to him.

"Speaking." The black-clad turtle raised an eye-ridge.

"I am calling you to inform you that three turtles have recently arrived in your world. They came from Klarak City and apparently have some business with you. It seems you have in your company a turtle they are after," the voice told him.

"I should know about Klarak City?" the assassin inquired. There was a chuckle on the other end.

"Very good Leonardo, very good. This is not a hostile warning; this is from someone who does care for your wellbeing. But now you are aware of their arrival, be well Leonardo," the speaker said and hung up.

"Hm, come from Klarak City. Not that long after I meet Donatello there," the turtle frowned in thought. "And are looking for Donatello…"

"Hey boss!" Demolisher Raphael returned on the run. The assassin looked at him, certainly seemed like the reptile was in a hurry.

"You gotta see the news. Something on there that might interest ya," his employee pointed out.

The black clad turtle grabbed a remote on a nearby table and turned on a holographic television in the corner of the room. He then switched to a news channel and they landed in middle of a news report. Assassin Leonardo's only eye opened a bit wide when seeing what was happening.

It showed a fight on a rooftop. He clearly recognized his brother Ninja Master Donatello, fighting Gray Mike. Then there were the two black coat turtles, and leg-less Don was there further away. After a bit the Jumper arrived and started to fight Black-Coat Raphael. Suddenly a warning flashed on the holographic image, preparing for an upcoming scene. It then showed when the Jumper killed Black-Coat Donatello.

"Shit! Cut him right into three." The assassin blinked. "Wait a minute, what are those idiots doing here?"

"You know them?" the Demolisher looked at his employer.

"Yeah, that's Gray Mike and those are two of his brother's Black Coat Raphael and Black Coat Donatello. Well guess Donatello is in past tense now." Leonardo frowned.

"And that's the blasted cyborg version of me, that jumps around like a bloody grasshopper, but what the hell," the black-masked turtle tilted his head.

"Of course, Gray Mike is a fucking loony; he actually thinks he gains powers by killing counterparts. He and the crazy twins must have come to Freak-Boy's world, killed off his Mike and Raph and were coming after Don. He just was lucky or unlucky enough to meet with us instead." The assassin rubbed his chin.

"But the cyborg doesn't make sense here. What is he doing here? And he seems damn intent on the crazy gang, I mean he went straight for the Black Coats," Leonardo turned off the holographic television.

"So the cyborg is not part of their gang?" the Demolisher wondered.

"What? No, no not at all. Their Leonardo is dead," the assassin shrugged. "I should know, I did kill him."

"So wait, if you killed their Leonardo why is there a new Leo in town after them?" Raphael's eye ridge rose a bit.

"I wouldn't be surprised that Gray Mike finally killed the wrong counterparts and now has a pissed off cyborg after him." Leonardo laughed. "Oh I told him this would come back and haunt him."

 **End chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 28/09 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Assassin's world**

"So what is the plan now?" the Demolisher asked as the two of them returned to the hallway outside the bedroom.

"Well, frustrating as it was that Donny got our 'guest' away. It still served good reminder for me, plan a bit better ahead. I got too confident here since things just seemed to be walking right into my hands," the assassin grunted and the two started to head for the stairs. Once he would probably not have admitted his mistakes, but the turtle had become rather used to Raphael. The Demolisher could listen, but he didn't try to make any smart ass comments and would refrain from speaking about what was said.

"And the appearance of Grey Mike and my jumping counterpart has changed the playing field a bit. The whole mole thing was just a secondary thing anyway," the black-clad turtle continued as they walked down. His employee just nodded.

When they were in the main hall the assassin stopped for a moment and gave a loud whistle. Then the turtle called Mad Mike's name. From the direction of the living room the mad mutant came crawling, still looking a bit like a dog whose owner had scolded him harshly.

"And I have to admit that I shouldn't have continued with that. Not since Donny arrived when I first approached Freak Boy, I'm pretty sure he heard it." The assassin sighed returning his attention to the Demolisher. "But never mind that, mistakes are frustrating and some I cannot live with. But they don't have any concrete evidences anyway and Donatello was not ill-treated here."

"Yeah." The Demolisher agreed and the three turtles headed outside. Mad Mike kept though a bit to the back, still looking rather shameful.

"Would have been nice to have a mole in my brother's building though," the assassin muttered and started to walk after a path that went around the mansion.

"As to answer your actual question Raphael, we have a couple of loonies to go and get. Let's just say that I do not like their presence on my turf," he said.

"Don't blame ya." The Demolisher nodded.

They headed towards a big garage that was located a bit behind the mansion. All the doors were closed and the windows were covered. Once inside it didn't look like much of a garage, more like a training camp. There some twenty turtles in gray uniforms were doing various drills, under the supervision of General Murrow.

"General, where is Donatello?" the assassin asked and approached the brown-uniform wearing turtle.

"His majesty is in the lab section my lord," Murrow answered looking at the assassin.

"Right, Raphael, Mike you two wait here," the black-masked turtle said and headed further inside the garage. He kept to the wall though so not too be in the way of the training soldiers. Soon the assassin went through a side door and entered what could only be described as a lab.

"Oh and to what do I owe this pleasure?" the ex-emperor snorted and turned around where he had been working on something.

"Oh nothing big." Assassin Leonardo smiled then dropped it almost just as quickly. "Just a fucking security breach!"

"Oh really now, and who reminded you that putting the Mansion on lower security due to our 'guest' would just be open for trouble?" Donatello inquired. "In case you had forgotten, if you want to keep your dear brother out you have to have the Mansion on maximum security."

"Alright point, I'll give you that one," the assassin grunted hating to admit that his employee was actually correct.

"I guess you still want me to go and upgrade the security," the former overlord folded his arms.

"That is what you're paid for. Since I'm here did you make an extra copy of that cyborg taser," the black-clad one asked. The ex-emperor just nodded to a table that held several gadgets, on it where two taser like devices. They were very similar to one on the assassin's belt.

"I'll get on the upgrades right away." Donatello then promised and turned to look for a toolbox.

"See too it 'your majesty'," the assassin snorted, grabbed one of the new tasers and headed back into the training area.

"Such thanks I get," the ex-emperor muttered unheard.

The Assassin had in the meantime crossed the garage back to where Raphael and Murrow were. Mad Mike had lain down in a corner, but did watch what was going on. The black-clad turtle approached his employees and handed the taser to the Demolisher.

"Murrow, I need two of your soldiers. The ones good at stealth," he then addressed the general.

"Right away, my lord," the turtle bowed before looking towards the soldiers. "Private Raven and Private Falcon, front and center!"

Two soldiers who had been practicing martial art forms immediately stopped and ran towards them. They lined up and gave army salutes. Both were wearing a bit different version of the gray uniform, it looked more like a ninja dogi.

"Gear up boys, we are going to take a trip to town," the Demolisher ordered. The soldiers saluted and headed towards a corner where equipment was stored.

"Ok, which one is Falcon and which one is Raven?" the assassin asked.

"Raven is the basic green one, Falcon is the dark green one," Raphael answered.

"And who thought up the names?" Leonardo eyed the Demolisher.

"Silver," the blood-red masked turtle shrugged. His employer blinked his only eye.

"Wait, my son named the soldiers?" he asked.

"Only those two and Obi got to name one as well," Raphael told him. The black clad turtle tilted his head but then raised an eye ridge.

"Dare I ask what name he chose?" he asked, knowing too well the much sweeter nature of his younger son.

"Eh… we have a Private Bubby," the Demolisher muttered. Only the general managed to keep a straight face, the assassin burst out into laughter.

"A-and you actually agreed?" the assassin managed to inquire between the laughter fits.

"Haven't noticed you being able to tell him no when he turns all cute on you," Raphael eyed the black-clad turtle who immediately stopped laughing.

"Point." Leonardo straightened up. The two soldiers returned geared up now with masks covering their faces and ninja weapons. Raven seemed to prefer the sai and had three on his belt. Falcon had a bo staff.

"Alright boys, I need to see what you guys got and we won't be heading off until nightfall anyway so we'll use the time to practice a bit," the assassin said turning to the ninja soldiers.

"Yes sir!" both Raven and Falcon said.

* * *

It had been a while since General Magistrate Raphael had last time entered the deputy training area. His new position did keep him terribly busy at most times, so he often found himself lacking time to socialize as much as he liked. Now the turtle had made time, as he felt now he needed to speak with someone.

That someone was beating the tar out of a punching bag once more. Rogue seemed to be just about three times more pissed off than last time. None of the other deputies dared to approach and kept in a safe distance. The general magistrate approached undaunted. He didn't say a word, just watched his employee vent out on the bag.

"You know, I've been thinking Rogue and come to realize few things," Raphael finally said after a short while. Rogue's only answer was a grunt.

"And after talking with your brother, observed your recent behavior and taking into account what you have told us. There is a plot hole in your back history, big enough to fly a planet through," the general magistrate stated. He wasn't terribly surprised that the blue-masked ninja came to halt in his beating. Slowly the deputy peeked from behind the bag.

"Alright your brothers 'threw' you through a portal, that part is definitely true Donatello confirms that. However, the intensions are rather dubious at best. You had no rivalries with your Raphael; if what Donatello told me is correct, the two of you were best friends in fact. Using your incident with Michelangelo as a reason, sounds much more of a half cooked excuse to cover the true intentions up. Making it sound like some sort of a power struggle is going on," Raphael continued seeing that Rogue wasn't protesting so far.

"Then it is how you have behaved. You went nuts when hearing that your brothers had been killed. Not just brother, Michelangelo, brothers as in Raphael and Michelangelo. You hated the idea that Donatello, who was part of the set up to throw you away, was with the assassin. You tried to put in some 'resentment' towards Raphael, but then you spoiled it by threatening painful death towards the group that killed your brothers. Again you used a plural, not singular. You had planned already to get my brother to rescue your Donatello, he just beat you to it and you were not upset about it because you were going to do it anyway. He saved you the trouble." The general magistrate frowned now heavily, once more his deputy wasn't protesting.

"And then there is how you ended up 'talking' with your brother up there. Rogue, I can only ask this bluntly. What are you and Raphael hiding so badly that it requires hurting your other brother like this? That you just keep up made up rivalry and power struggle?" Raphael folded his arms and waited for the storm to come. Rogue only blinked and his jaw slowly dropped.

"How the hell…" he missed out of himself and was too late to cover it up. The turtle banged his head on the bag.

"My job was not originally just to give orders and sit on my butt behind a desk. I was an investigating detective as regular interdimensional magistrate. You don't do detective work for over a decade without it just becoming a second nature to spot inconsistencies in stories like yours," Raphael said.

"I don't know what you and your brother are covering up. But it seems to me it has begun to fall apart. I guess you are regretting that plan now, thinking you could have saved your brothers had you been there." He tilted his head, regarding the other turtle.

"I don't die easily," Rogue muttered, almost confirming Raphael's words.

"Look Rogue, we always think we can make such big differences but…"

"No, I don't die easily. Literally!" the blue-masked turtle snapped. Then he fell silent and glared at the floor.

"What were you and Raphael covering up?" the general magistrate asked again, seeing that it would be futile to go on with the other subject.

"None of your business," Rogue growled gripping the bag hard. He still stared at the floor.

"Right that's true actually. But Rogue, it is your brother's business. He has gone through hell right now. He deserves to know. Don't try to fool me again on this matter, Rogue, you care for them all. You love all three of them and then I mean as a brother," Raphael stated. The deputy didn't respond and the general magistrate figured he wouldn't get one.

"Your brother is still up there, he's hurt and afraid. He's had very bad changes happening in his life. He needs a brother right now. Don't make the same mistake my Leo did, pushing his brothers away," with that said, Raphael started to head out. He knew Rogue would need time to digest this.

The blue-masked turtle leaned on the punching bag, still staring at the floor. The scowl had disappeared and instead there was thoughtful frown.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Leo asked as he scanned around. He, his brothers and the cyborg were still trying to locate the jumper. It was starting to get late.

"Nothing," Don scratched his head. "Not even a sign of the two other turtles."

"Maybe I can scan for an energy signature. He should have a unique one," Cyborg Raphael offered.

"Sounds good," the blue-masked ninja nodded.

"Ya know, based on what we know about those two bozos, maybe we just should let the damn Jumper take care of them. Seems to me like he has the right idea," Raph remarked where he leaned on a wall.

"Come on Raph, you not a bit curious about the new guys?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am really looking forward to meet two turtles who go around killing counterparts," the red-masked ninja answered sarcastically.

"We are not looking for them. But the cyborg who is hunting them," Don reminded them, he had picked up his own scanner to do his own checking.

"I'm picking up something, it's faint though," the cyborg spoke up again. The ninjas gathered around him. "No it's to faint to make it out, even if I transpaded over there we might miss it by then."

"Well it beats just searching blindly, let's go," Leo said and they were all transported away by their mechanical friend.

They did arrive in an old section of the city and it was starting to get dark. However, they did see something that jumped off in the distance. Seeing this the ninjas immediately rushed after it, the cyborg waited knowing that he could transpad instantaneously to where his friends stopped.

* * *

Black Coat Raphael and Gray Michelangelo ran into an alley and stopped there to catch their breaths. Raph sunk down to the ground wheezing, they had been running for quite a while trying to lose their enemy. Mike leaned on the wall, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"With Don dead… we're stuck here. He had the transports," the gray-wearing turtle growled.

"He's not going to stop until we are all dead," Raph growled.

"I'm damn well aware of that. He's already killed Leo and now Don," his brother snorted and looked around.

"Maybe it was a mistake to chase after that counterpart. We have been having nothing but bad luck ever since," the black-coat turtle sighed and looked down.

"I think you're right. If we get out of this mess, no more chasing we kill then leave," the gray-wearing reptile rose up and started to look around.

"Remember what this odd Leo told us? That what we did would end up biting us in the tail?" Raph looked up at his brother.

"You mean the Leo we failed to kill because he was too skilled? Yeah I remember," Michelangelo nodded. "I hate to admit he was right."

"Aw, you remembered. I'm so freaking touched," a chilling voice addressed them. Suddenly four turtles surrounded them.

"Who are you?" Gray-Mike blinked when seeing the assassin standing there with hands on his hips.

"You were just remembering me ya know… oh wait sorry I was wearing different clothes back then. Sorry," Leonardo chuckled. "Oh and I hate to correct you, but it wasn't the Jumper who killed your Leonardo. I did."

"What?" Black-Coat Raphael growled and rose up, but his own counterpart grabbed the front of his coat and slammed him up against the wall. The Demolisher was much bigger and broader than him. The two gray-clad turtle soldiers as well got ready with their weapons.

"No way, the Jumper killed Leo," Mike growled. "I saw him!"

"You saw the Jumper by the body, after I sliced and diced him. Of course I wasn't really going to kill him, but didn't have much choice. He was going to kill me," the assassin shrugged smiling sweetly.

"What do you want!" Michelangelo glared back to where his brother was. Raph was pinned up against the wall by the Demolisher.

"I honestly don't like the idea that you are here, on my turf. Every counterpart who is here in this dimension is off limits to your fanatical ideas." Assassin Leonardo dropped the smile; a strange glint appeared in his eye.

"I don't take orders from you!" Gray-Mike growled and started to go for his weapons. But a thud from above caught everybody's attention. Suddenly there was a katana tip at Mike's throat. The assassin had swiftly drawn up his sword, he gave the turtle a signal to be silent.

The Demolisher was then given a sign to investigate. The blood-red masked turtle nodded and punched his counterpart hard in the head knocking him out. The black-coat one was dropped to the ground and Raphael disappeared into the dark with Private Falcon.

"It's the fucking jumper!" Grey-Mike whispered gritting his teeth, glaring at the sword that threatened to cut his throat.

"Don't worry. Raphael will handle him," the assassin smirked.

"Yeah and maybe he'll end up in three parts like Don," Michelangelo snorted.

"If you don't want to end up in three parts, shut up!" Leonardo whispered sharply.

* * *

The Demolisher and the ninja soldier managed to get to the rooftop somewhat silently. The first thing they spotted was Jumper Leonardo. The cyborg was standing there scanning, they could hear him mutter something but not what it was.

The Jumper took a step forward, bouncing a bit. He seemed to be unsure whether he was getting the correct scan. Raphael wondered if their presence was confusing his sensors, he was probably only looking for two turtles, but now there were six in close proximity. Slowly the blood-red masked turtle went for the taser.

Suddenly the cyborg turned into their direction but he was too late to react. A large energy bolt sailed through the air and hit him. The turtle screamed in pain and crumbled to the pavement. There he wriggled around like a damaged robot, energy sparks coming from him, his arms constantly morphing into various things, swords, spears, even a bigger version of his fists. He had absolutely no control over his body anymore.

Chuckling the Demolisher approached with Private Falcon close behind. The Jumper stared at them coming, he tried to speak but couldn't. The last thing he saw for a bit was a heavy army boot approaching his face at a rapid pace.

* * *

"I think your brothers are dead," Mike grunted.

"They are not my brothers, they are my employees," the assassin corrected him. They looked up at the scream. "And that was not their voice."

"I'm telling you…" Gray-Mike hissed but stopped when there was a mighty crash on the nearby dumpster. Looking it, the turtle's jaw dropped when recognizing the Jumper.

The cyborg was in horrible shape, the visor eyes on the helmet were cracked and electric sparks came from his joints. Slowly the turtle leaked down from the dumpster and to the ground. The Demolisher and Private Falcon returned to the alley.

"What should we do with him?" Raphael asked. The assassin grabbed up his own taser and shot an energy bolt at the Jumper who gave horrible gurgling sound when being hit the second time.

"Holy shit…." The grey-wearing Michelangelo blinked. His archenemy was crumbling right in front of him.

"Throw him into the sewers," the assassin snorted. The Demolisher nodded and the two soldiers headed for a nearby manhole and uncovered it. Raphael grabbed the Jumper's legs, dragged him to the hole and dumped him into it. They heard a splash and even more electric noise as the body met the water below.

"Now as for you two," Leonardo turned his attention back to Gray-Mike.

"Screw you!" the gray-wearing turtle growled.

"Don't tempt me," the assassin chuckled.

"But tell you what. I'm in a mood for a little game. If you and your brother can avoid me for the rest of the night, I will give you a portal out of here. If you don't manage to avoid me, well let's just say you will be wishing I was going to kill you," the black-clad turtle said.

"And if I don't agree?" Michelangelo growled.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I wasn't giving you that choice?" Assassin Leonardo chuckled and backed away.

"I'll give you thirty seconds to get the hell out of this alley before I start hunting," he said and signaled to the Demolisher and the soldiers to start backing too.

 _Shit!_ Gray Mike thought and rushed to pick up his brother. Raph groaned as he was slowly regaining consciousness. The assassin and the others were already gone into the dark.

"Wake up Raph, we have to get the hell out of here!" the turtle shook his brother to try to wake him. Then started to drag him off, he felt chills go down his spine when the feeling of someone watching came over him.

* * *

"So are we going to let the assassin handle this?" Raph looked at Leo. The ninjas and Cyborg Raphael had just arrived to witness the game starting.

"We don't have a choice, for some reason the Jumper was around here but didn't attack. I have a suspicion the assassin has something to do with that," the blue-masked ninja said with a frown.

"Getting weak jumbled energy signatures from below, from the sewers I would guess," the cyborg announced.

"Even here we have to wade in the sewers," his younger counterpart grunted. The four ninjas jumped down into the alley and the mechanical turtle transported.

They soon discovered the open manhole and the younger turtles all started to climb down. The cyborg waited wanting to get it confirmed that this was the Jumper before transpading down. He did use the opportunity to scan for other life forms, but could confirm that the other turtles were all gone.

"Oh shell!" he heard his ninja counterpart remark.

"They really did a number on him. Raphael!" Don called from below. "We found the Jumper. But he needs medical attention."

"Great. Alright clear the way boys, I'm coming down," the cyborg grunted and disappeared in a flash.

 **End chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 13/10 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Assassin's world**

 _"You know, you look kind of cute like this."_

 _"Mikey!" Rogue growled in warning and opened one eye. He was lying on the couch and close by stood his orange-masked brother. "We have already talked about this!"_

 _"Yes I know… I'm sorry," the other turtle sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "I-I just can't help it."_

 _"You know it's over. It was a mistake and you know it," Rogue grunted and shifted a bit into more comfortable position._

 _"Yes… yes," Michelangelo responded, though he didn't sound too convinced. "I still miss it."_

 _"Will you give it a rest!" his brother snapped and now turned so his back faced the other turtle._

 _"Sorry," Mike muttered._

 _Rogue didn't get much rest right now. He could feel his sibling's eyes on him, watching him as he tried to take a nap on the couch. Finally the blue-clad turtle growled softly, sat up and glanced at the orange-clad one._

 _"What is it?" he asked with a scowl._

 _"Just… wondering where you have been going all the time," was the answer, Mike cringed when his brother's scowl got heavier._

 _"That is none of your business," Rogue snapped._

 _"Rogue… you're sometimes gone all night…" Michelangelo complained._

 _"Yes and so does Raph, don't see you complain about that," the other turtle growled. He got only uneasy silence in response._

 _"Mike you are just going to have to accept it. It's over. Done. It was a mistake and even you realized it," Rogue growled and rose up rather abruptly after having glanced at the clock._

 _"You are going again, aren't you," Mikey sounded disappointed. But his brother only growled and stormed out, the doors to the lair could be heard soon after slam shut._

Rogue drummed his fingers on the support bar that was in the elevator. It was heading up and the turtle was thinking about the past in the meantime. What the general magistrate had said to him was also heavy on his mind. The turtle hated to admit it that his brother's counterpart had been right.

 _This damn gray-clad fucker has ruined everything,_ he snarled in his mind and stepped out when the car opened. He was on the top floor that led towards Raphael's office.

However, he didn't go there, instead went into the nearby empty office his brother Donatello was waiting in. The purple-masked turtle was waiting for the general magistrate to head home; the handicapped reptile had been offered a room at his house for the time being. It was already dark outside, but Raphael was waiting for a word from the teenage counterparts and the cyborg.

"Uh… hey…" Don looked up when his brother entered. The turtle had magazines near him on a small table; he had also been given a new wheelchair.

Rogue only grunted, but Donatello knew too well that was his usual greeting. The foul-mouthed ninja went to lean on the empty desk; he narrowed his eyes while regarding the purple-wearing reptile.

"Uh… so…" Don wasn't sure what to say.

"I did it to protect you all," Rogue finally said, prompting his brother look at him confused.

"W-What do you mean protect us?" he asked blinking.

"I told Raph to use what I did with Mikey as an excuse to throw me out. Making it appear that there was a dispute in the lair about me. It was to protect you from attention," the blue-masked ninja growled. Still the other turtle only looked utterly confused.

"I made a really big mess, Don. I got involved with a very, very dangerous turtle. I was blinded like bloody lovesick ass. I didn't fully comprehend what I had done until he threw me out and cut all contact with me," he continued and looked down.

"A-are you talking about this black clad Leonardo I was… ah staying at?" Donatello inquired. His brother looked up sharply.

"Yes," Rogue then nodded. "So far… I'm the only counterpart who has been willingly in his grasp. He used me, but I heck I didn't care. I was only a test subject for him, testing his sexuality. He wasn't sure you see, if he was gay or bi or straight. I was more than willing to test that."

"Um… okay…" Don had now no idea what to say.

"But… then Mikey angered me with his nostalgia whining. So when I went to meet the assassin, he asked why I was so angry. I told him and unfortunately blabbed as well what Mikey and I used to do together," Rogue gritted his teeth.

"I won't go into the details of what happened. Let's just say that he threw me out…"

"Wait… is that why you came home like that?" Donatello gasped, remembering when Rogue returned to the lair all cut up and beaten. The turtle had been tight lipped on what happened.

"Alright… you are still the smart one," Rogue grunted. "Yes… and it was while I was recovering that I realized what I had done. This guy, Don, has no remorse; he has no qualms of taking on counterparts of his brothers too."

"I got scared Don. I realized what a dope I had been and that I had essentially invited a fucking mad turtle into the lair if he pleased. What if torturing me hadn't been enough, what if he went after you guys too. I couldn't let that happen." The turtle looked down, sneer on his beak. "I couldn't allow it. I had to make him think you guys hated me or at least two of you."

"What?" the purple-masked turtle blinked.

"But I didn't do anything at first. It did look like he was gone out of my life. Then about a month before you guys threw me out, I spotted him in our world or thought I did. I got scared again, thinking he was searching for me."

"I confessed everything to Raph because I could never execute my plan without help. Mike would never do it and neither would you. However, I knew Raph would help me, even though I had to convince him about it. He tried to convince me in turn, telling me we could take the bastard. But I knew better, that guy has taken on several counterparts already, we would be nothing to him." Rogue returned his gaze up; his eyes were a bit dark now.

"No, I had to go and make sure he wouldn't be coming after you. In the meantime if he was watching, had to make him think I was not welcome in the lair. Raph relented, but had me promise to return the moment I knew if we were at any risk of an attack. And the rest you know, Raph convinced you to help him throw me out and you threw me out."

Don had absolutely no idea what to say. Small part of him was very angry at having been deceived by not only one brother but two. However, he couldn't work up the nerve to be pissed off, his face only showed confusion and bit of sadness. In truth the turtle was more sad than angry that this had to happen.

"And during these few months I've been away… I did learn that he couldn't have cared less about me or you all. So I've been waiting for a way back home… well until shit hit the fan thanks to that gray clad idiot," Rogue rose up from the desk, his eyes still narrow but looked more normal.

His brother wanted to ask why and how he could be so stupid, but Donatello knew better than to ask that. Rogue had in a sense already answered and he did not like repeating himself. The blue-masked turtle would never clarify his answer better than this.

"I'm sorry."

Donatello's eyes opened wide when hearing this. Had he misheard or had Rogue just said sorry? Don's jaw dropped a bit and once more he found himself unable to respond, only watched his brother. But the foul-mouthed ninja apparently didn't expect an answer and started to walk out.

"Rogue wait…" the purple-masked one said and started to wheel himself after the turtle.

Rogue was already outside and on the hallway. There he met with the general magistrate who seemed to be in hurry. They stopped when spotting each other but Raphael then approached.

"The guys found the Jumper and just missed the gray-clad Mike and his brother. They had to take your cyborg counterpart for repairs. Seems the assassin got to him first," the general magistrate explained.

"What?" Rogue's frown dropped a bit. "Where did they see him last?"

"Uh the gray-wearing Mike? Old Brooklyn," his employer answered. He almost immediately regretted answering. The deputy took off in a flash, before anyone could say anything the ninja was out through a window in a flash.

"Ah crap!" Raphael grabbed up his phone and dialed a number.

"Leo! I accidentally blabbed to Rogue where you guys saw the gray wearing bastard and he took off," the general magistrate.

"Alright, we will head back and try to meet him," the teenage counterpart of the assassin responded through the phone.

Raphael hung up and sighed tiredly. He glanced towards where Rogue's brother now was in the doorway of the empty office. The purple-masked turtle looked startled, confused, upset and sad all at the same time.

"I'm afraid your brother has gone to do something very stupid. You sure his name isn't Raphael?" he asked.

"He and Raph… were very much alike… guess that's why they were such good friends," Don whispered.

"Friends? So my guess was right that they never were enemies?" Raphael asked. The other turtle just nodded and backed the wheelchair into the office. Before the general magistrate could follow Don closed the door, clearly wishing to be alone at the moment.

* * *

 **Klarak city**

"[So ah said to the girl, 'screw ya, ya bitch']" the gray furred rymska said to his companion as they walked down the dimly lit street. The other was his kinsman, just black furred one with ice-blue eyes. They both spoke to each other in their mother tongue, with a thick accent known as the Kila accent.

"[So how did she respond?]" the black-fur one inquired curiously.

"['Ya already did ya idiot']" the other wolfoid answered and both laughed.

"[And that when ya fell asleep?]" his friend chuckled getting a positive nod in response.

The two aliens halted on their walk when a portal opened in front of them. The Rytonas were though used to portals opening and closing around these parts, thus they simply walked around it and let whoever was coming by.

"[So anyway…]" the gray rymska was going to continue but his nose scented blood and he heard someone stumble, so did his kinsman and they turned around. The portal was gone but someone had fallen to the ground and was struggling to get back up.

"[Hey ya a'right?]" the gray-furred Rytonas asked and rushed to the form on the ground.

"Must… find…" a weak voice muttered.

"[Ah damn, English. You speak that language Arq,]" the rymska grunted to his black-furred kinsman.

"A'right, easy there, ya are injured," the other wolfoid immediately started to tend to the person on the ground. "[Oy, how about that, this is a turtle.]"

"[Not another one? Wow, this is what the sixth one to come to the city on just few days,]" the gray one blinked.

"Can ya stand?" the black-furred rymska, Arq, returned his attention back to the turtle.

"No… choice… must find… brother…. attacked…" the turtle struggled to rise. The two Rytonas assisted him up and held him standing.

"Ya sure have taken a beatin' friend. Come on, we'll take ya where ya can be tended to," Arq said and simply started to drag the turtle off with his kinsman.

The turtle muttered something that could have been a protest, but he was too weak to struggle and soon the two Rytonas had to carry him. The wolfoids were strong despite thinly looking appearance, although Arq did look bulkier than his friend since he had thicker fur. They soon were near a big building with covered windows. That was a common sight in Klarak city.

"[Oy, open up. We got an injured turtle here!]" Arq called and knocked on the door. It opened and a huge otani, a horseoid Rytona looked out. The giant frowned a bit but nodded and let them in.

"[What is going on here?!]" the two rymskas had barely carried the reptile in when another rymska, dark-gray and with a big scimitar like sword appeared in front of them.

"[Uh we found this injured turtle near the bar, Dqrre sir]" Arq answered and nodded to the reptile.

"[Yah, couldn't just let him rot there,]" his friend added. Dqrre scowled and glared at the reptile, but despite his reputation, he was still a Rytona and they tend to help if possible. It helped that the turtle was barely conscious and thus didn't probably comprehend where he was.

"[Very well, take him to Rytonas and drop him off by a hospital in Rymska City,]" the dark-gray rymska grunted.

"[Great, we can drop by Fhjet's instead then,]" Arq grinned and his friend chuckled. Dqrre shook his head and nodded to the large otani to open a portal for them before leaving.

"Hey friend, stay with us. What's yer name?" the black-furred rymska looked back at the turtle that seemed to be starting to doze off.

"R…Ra…" the reptile tried to say before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"You think we lost him?" Black-Coat Raphael wheezed and leaned on a wall.

"I don't know, haven't seen him or his lackeys for hours now," his gray-clad brother grunted and peeked past the shed they were hiding behind.

"Why are we running, why don't we fight?" Raph growled and eyed his brother.

"They took out the Jumper, Raph. The fucking Jumper!" Mike snapped. "They trashed him, we have never managed to make a bloody dent in him and they took him out in five minutes."

"Point," the black-coat turtle muttered.

"Let's get moving, he knows this city better and I don't want him to find us until we have properly prepared." Gray-Mike started to move away from the shed and onto the rooftop. He almost jumped when there was a soft thud nearby.

"You don't have to worry about him finding you. There won't be anything left of you for him to enjoy when I'm through with you two fuckers!" a voice growled and up from a crouched position rose a turtle in a blue mask with blue gear. Only the belt was brown and the katana straps that formed an X across his plastron.

"Who the hell are you?" the gray-wearing turtle blinked, though he recalled seeing this turtle shortly after the Jumper killed his brother.

"Call me Rogue." The newly arrived sneered and drew up his katanas, on his hands were blue fingerless gloves with sharp spikes on the knuckles.

"I don't have time for this," Michelangelo growled but did reach for his three section staff. Black-Coat Raphael stood further behind ready draw forth a weapon.

"I don't give a FUCKING DAMN!" Rogue snarled and charged.

The two clashed into a fierce battle. Both looked just about as angry, one over the delay this would cause and the other because this was the murderer of his brothers. Black-Coat Raphael didn't step in, knowing his sibling would want to try and take out the newcomer out himself first. So he watched and was ready to aid if necessary.

Rogue and Gray-Mike did seem equally matched. Though the gray-clad turtle was much quicker and agiler, his opponent relayed far more on blunt force. Didn't help that Rogue was so furious that most of the time he just hacked and hewed with his katanas. Michelangelo had to spend a great deal on the defensive for a while.

"Raph anyone coming?" Mike called after a while.

"No!" his brother responded after looking around.

The battle continued, Rogue managed to score few hits but a lot of it was mostly cuts on the clothes. He had already been wacked a bit by his opponent's weapon, but it would be minor bruises. This was just making him angrier and angrier. Mike managed to trip him, but the foul-mouthed ninja was quick to roll away and jump back to his feet.

Black-Coat Raphael started to edge himself closer. The turtle was starting to get nervous, there seemed to be no end in sight of the battle. It was only a question of time now when the assassin would hear it and arrive with his team.

"Stay back, Raph. That bastard is mine!" Mike snarled, his three-section-staff had been hacked to pieces by Rogue, the turtle was now using his nunchakus.

"Hurry. We have already been here way to long," his brother reminded him.

"Tell him that!" the gray-clad turtle snarled and blocked a blow from his opponent.

Things began to turn even more heated. Both turtles now sent curses at each other, though Rogue had the upper hand in that area. Mike's swearing consisted mostly of fuck, damn and shit. The blue-clad turtle was far more creative in his trash talking.

"You fucking turdeaters are dead. I'll slice your bloody innards out for killing my brothers. You hear me ball licker?" Rogue snarled at one point. Michelangelo actually blinked at the strong curses.

"I'm not sure soap and water would be enough to wash that mouth," he muttered and ducked when Rogue hewed with his swords.

Suddenly Gray-Mike eyed a chance. Rogue made a heavy blow with his fist that the other turtle ducked. The gray-clad turtle then swiftly hammered his right nunchaku into the blue-clad ninja's face. The strike was hard enough to cause him to stumble back. The next moves were done lightning fast.

Michelangelo darted behind his staggering opponent; swiftly managed to wrap the chains of the nunchaku around Rogue's neck and tightened them. The other ninja dropped his swords and grabbed the chains, but he was held in a chokehold. The gray-clad turtle grinned now devilishly and kept tightening.

Rogue struggled violently and was getting desperate for air. It was obvious that Gray-Mike had done this many times. The turtle just couldn't get any leverage to throw his enemy away. He could hear a snickering that changed into mad laughter. Then the chains snapped his neck.

"NO!"

Gray-Mike was still cackling as he dropped the limp body of his latest victim to the pavement. He turned around, large mad grin on his beak as he saw four turtles land on the roof. All of them drew their weapons.

"I'm on a roll tonight!" Mike snickered, a crazy glint in his eyes. Black-Coat Raphael stepped up beside him, smirking.

"You just killed your last counterpart you bastard!" Raph growled. He by now considered Rogue a friend, having sometimes taken the blue-masked turtle on runs with his R-wearing counterpart and Casey. The foul-mouthed ninja himself always seemed to enjoy those outings; he was also sometimes seen sparring with L-wearing Leonardo and Leo.

"Indeed!" a chilly voice said and out of the darkness came the assassin, behind him was the Demolisher. The two turtle soldiers seemed to have been sent home.

"Raph you take them," Mike gestured to the teenage ninjas. "I'll deal with Leo's killer!"

"Righ…" Black-Coat Raphael was unexpectedly cut-off. Teenage Raphael wasn't one to wait, especially when pissed off. He arrived in a great leap and landed a heavy kick on his counterpart.

"Fuck!" Gray-Mike snarled and ducked out of the way before the red-masked one could slice a sai into him. Then he found himself soon facing both the assassin and teenage Leo.

"Step aside Leo. I'll take care of him," the black-clad turtle growled twirling his katana.

"Rogue was my friend. Why are you helping?" Leo glared at his counterpart who chuckled.

"Nobody kills a counterpart on my turf."

Raph would have liked to charge the gray-turtle again, but he was facing his black-coat counterpart again. The other turtle had only been sent a bit back but didn't fall down. The two were now fully engaged in a battle.

"Mikey, Don, get Rogue out of here!" he called when opportunity gave him. Rogue was maybe dead, but there was no point in tripping over the body.

However, neither the orange nor the purple masked turtle got a chance to approach. Gray-Mike was now battling both Leo and the assassin, the battle was so fierce and close to the body that they couldn't get past them.

Raph was having it a bit easier, it was clear that his opponent was not used to close combat. He was also far more visibly tired than the ninja. The red masked turtle grinned and landed a hard punch on the counterpart's beak, then sent him flying back with a hard kick.

"Now I got you!" the turtle growled preparing to jump. Black-Coat Raphael snarled and reached for something on his belt. The younger reptile froze. It was a gun.

"No, I got you!" the black-coat one growled but never aimed. A click was heard and suddenly his eyes stared right into a gun barrel.

"Sorry but I sort of like the kid," the Demolisher snorted and fired. Black-Coat Raphael was no more with a bullet wound between his eyes.

"I'm not going to thank you!" Raph growled, angry and a bit disgusted at how the opponent had been disposed off.

"Don't expect ya to." His blood-red masked counterpart chuckled and holstered his gun.

"RAPH!" Gray-Mike had seen what happened but too late. Both the assassin and Leo blocked his way.

"All right that does it!" he snarled and started to swing his nunchakus wildly. "YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!"

"Oy… why do they have to be so cliché." The black clad turtle sighed.

"Hey ball licker!" a voice growled.

The swirling nunchakus came slowly to halt, Mike's jaw dropped. Even the assassin's only eye opened wide in surprise. All activity stopped on the roof. Everyone still alive slowly glanced into the direction the voice had come from. Several more mouths hung open now.

Standing upright was Rogue. The turtle was sneering and his hateful eyes fixed on the gray-clad turtle. He still had a clear mark where the chains had strangled and snapped his neck. The foul-mouthed ninja was gingerly rubbing it.

"I can't believe it… I snapped your neck. I heard the bone break!" Mike blinked; it was almost as if all anger had just vanished at seeing this.

"Oh you snapped it alright," Rogue growled and dropped his hands to the sides. "But you see. I don't die easily."

"You on the other hand WILL!" the turtle roared and charged with his clenched fists.

 **End chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 16/10 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Assassin's world**

The Assassin and Leo had to throw themselves to the sides. Rogue had been so quick to collide with Gray Mike, that the gray-clad turtle didn't even have a chance to react right away. The impact was so hard that the two reptiles where thrown across the roof.

 _And I thought Raph could get mad._ Mikey blinked from where he stood and witnessed Rogue mercilessly pound his fists into the counterpart of the orange-clad one.

If the intention of the spikes on the fingerless gloves hadn't been clear, they were now. Gray-Mike cried out in pain as the sharp metal cut deep into the flesh, so far he hadn't had any chance to react otherwise. Rogue was in so much rage that he just kept beating with his fists. Blood was thrown around as the spikes cut new wounds.

"We got to stop him before he kills him," Leo said and started towards the fight.

"Uh why?" his black clad counterpart asked.

The teenagers, albeit probably understanding their friend's anger, went to try to stop Rogue. Gray Mike had stopped crying out and just seemed to lie limp. Finally, Raph and Don managed to grab the foul-mouthed turtle's arms and drag him off, but the ballistic reptile growled and tried to kick his fallen opponent.

"Hey Rogue, you got him, snap out of this!" Raph snapped, but when getting no reaction the red-masked ninja tried to slap him hard.

That seemed to work. Rogue stopped struggling and growling, but he kept breathing heavily staring at the still form of Gray Mike. Don and Raph risked letting go but were ready to jump right back in. Leo and Mikey as well stepped forth so they could grab their friend if necessary.

"We'll ask for explanations later, but right now let's just calm down," the red-masked one said, putting one hand on his brother's counterpart shoulder.

While Raph was calming Rogue, Leo took the opportunity to see what the assassin was doing. Not surprisingly, while they had all been busy, the black-clad one and the Demolisher had taken off. The blue-masked ninja sighed and went to grab his shell-cell, intending to call the general magistrate and inform him of the situation.

"Guess it was bound to happen," Mikey muttered and stepped closer to the still body of his counterpart.

"What?" Don heard it; leaving their red-masked brother to talk with Rogue they approached the body.

"We would meet an evil counterpart of me. Not a wacko version like Mad Mike, but actually a bad guy version," the orange masked one said and crouched.

"True." Donatello nodded and knelt down; he started to examine the gray-clad reptile.

"Is he dead?" Mikey inquired.

"Well I…" Don was cut short. A gray-gloved fist shot up and hit him square in the beak. The turtle was thrown back at the impact. The orange masked ninja just barely managed to escape the other fist.

With a blood curling snarl, Gray Mike rose back up almost unnaturally quick. Raph and Rogue turned quickly back around, having turned their back on the body while the red-clad one calmed his friend down. Leo stopped in mid-phone call, blinking at the sight.

"Mikey watch out!" Raph called, seeing his brother nearest the enemy.

Fortunately Mikey wasn't caught off guard the second time. Having seen what was happening, the turtle had drawn out his nunchakus. His counterpart attacked again, simply using his fists and roaring.

"Oh no you don't!" the orange masked turtle frowned and ducked the blow. Then he quickly slammed his weapon into his opponent's face, it hit fresh wound and blood splattered out of it. _Eeew._

The impact sent Gray Mike turning wildly in circles into the other direction. Using the opportunity, since his opponent was distracted, Mikey jumped forward and aimed a hard kick. The other turtle didn't even see him and was sent hurling towards the roof edge.

"Uh oh!" The orange-masked ninja blinked, not having intended that to happen. No one could possibly be fast enough. The gray-wearing reptile fell screaming off the roof. Mikey winched when it was cut off by a loud crash.

Donatello ran over to the ledge and peeked down. He turned his head away before looking back at the others grimacing, his face alone telling that now there was no doubt. Gray Michelangelo was no more among the living. Rogue ran over, probably to see for himself. The foul-mouthed turtle snorted before nodding.

"The general magistrate is sending deputies over," Leo announced. "They should be here shortly."

"Good, then I can do this," Rogue said before crumbling to the roof and losing consciousness.

* * *

"Um yeah, he usually needs a bit of time. This takes a lot of energy out of him, he probably attacked on stubbornness alone," a voice reached Rogue's ears. He opened his eyes a crack but realized soon that this was a hospital room. His brother, Don, was talking to somebody. The foul-mouthed one closed his eyes again for now but heard everything.

"So wait, he was changed by your enemy?" the voice of General Magistrate Raphael.

"Yeah… he was captured once by the Jade Emperor… we don't know what exactly it was that was done to him. But apparently it was done so Rogue's tortures would be prolonged," Don continued.

"So he wouldn't die easily," teenage Raph could be heard snorting. There was no response so the wheelchair bound turtle probably nodded.

"So he can fully recover in matter of hours from a broken neck?" now it was the Deputy Magistrate who spoke up.

"Well the neck heals back on very short time, but the recovery can take longer. Like I said, this usually takes a lot of energy out of him," Don responded.

"No wonder he said he didn't die easily. I thought he was just being stubborn," General Magistrate Raphael commented.

"I did say I didn't die easily literally," Rogue growled and opened his eyes fully.

"Well look who is up," the brown-shirt clad turtle glanced at the bed grinning.

Now the foul-mouthed ninja could see that the four teenage counterparts were in the room, the deputy magistrate, the general magistrate and his own brother Don. Everyone gathered around the bed.

"How long have I been out?" the bed-ridden reptile asked, squinting his eyes a bit. The room was a little bit bright.

"You have been sleeping, or maybe I should say hibernating, for two whole days," his employer explained to him.

"Damn… usually only takes a day," Rogue grunted.

"Well you did go rather ballistic there on the roof, that probably didn't help," red-masked Raph shoot in.

"Meh," his friend mumbled.

"Well you didn't wake up to much. This Gray Michelangelo and his brothers are no more. Your brothers are avenged," the general magistrate told him.

"Good." Rogue nodded.

"You will be on sick leave for few more days. At least until the doctors tell you otherwise. I don't really care for how you decided to take care of this. But I am going to let it slide this time, because I do understand how you were feeling," his employer continued.

"Yeah, yeah," the deputy muttered.

"I think it's time non-family take a hike." The brown-shirt turtle then cleared his throat.

"Yeah, you take it easy, Rogue. Want you in shape next time we head skull busting," the red-masked turtle grinned before heading to the exit of the room.

The others said their goodbyes and well wishes before leaving. Soon only two were left, Rogue and his brother. The wheel-chair turtle slowly wheeled himself closer. For a while there was only silence, neither turtle was sure what exactly to say.

"They… told me a bit more about the assassin," Don spoke up in a whisper. "Told me… what he's done to others…"

"He didn't appear so bad when I first met him," the purple-masked turtle then said and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, that's usually everybody's first mistake." Rogue turned his head to see Don.

"You think he'll do anything?" Donatello wondered, sounding worried.

"Doubt it," his brother tried to shrug but was too weak. "He would have tried already I think."

"I guess I shouldn't blame you for getting scared. You knew already how he was…" The purple-masked one sighed.

"You never were good at holding grudges Don, don't start now." Rogue chuckled, his brother smiled uneasily.

"Can I still say that you and Raph were incredibly stupid to do things like that?" Donatello asked.

"Knock yourself out," the foul-mouthed turtle muttered.

"Stupid doesn't even begin to cover it," a chilly voice said. Don almost jumped in his chair and Rogue somehow managed to rise a bit up in the bed. He growled and glared at the doorway.

Leaning on the frame was the assassin. The black-clad turtle rose up when seeing he had their attention and entered the room fully. For once he wasn't smirking or grinning, just smiling normally.

"But of course now several things make for more sense. I mean you hate my guts and use every opportunity to bad mouth me, but you seldom did seemed that pissed off about your brothers." The assassin stopped before coming too close.

"And how you kept threatening me not to harm Donny boy over there, I mean that's the guy who threw you out." The turtle chuckled and shook his head. "Actually I should have realized that one already back during our little phone call."

"What do you want?" Rogue grunted, too tired to form another growl. Don sat huddled in his chair, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

"Well with you only having one brother now and he's sitting right there, I was sort of wondering if you had any interest at all of getting home?" the black-clad one folded his arms.

"I don't have the coordinates to get back home… I was in too much hurry to escape," Don admitted in a whisper. "So unless you have a way, we can't get home."

"Searching for your original dimension could take days or even years," Assassin Leonardo added in.

"Eager to get rid of me huh?" Rogue found some energy to growl. "Then why don't you just kill me?"

"Unlike the loony who called himself Gray Michelangelo, I prefer not to kill counterparts. It happens, I mean in battle it is often about life and death. But generally I do refrain from it," now a smirk came on the black-clad turtle.

"You are speaking rather openly here. Isn't there a risk someone will overhear you?" the foul-mouthed ninja frowned. His counterpart sighed.

"Do you honestly think I would waltz in here and talk like this if I hadn't taken the precaution to prevent that from happening?" The assassin shook his head.

"I guess… so I take it your information of how we can get home is still for 'sale' so to speak?" Rogue snorted but only received a coy smile as an answer.

"Well you can shove that information up your fucking ass!" the usually blue-masked ninja snapped and then pointed the best he could towards the door. "Now get the fuck out!"

"What a language. Jeez, I'm glad I changed my mind of taking the boys with me here. They hear enough when Raphael slips up," the assassin chuckled and started to walk towards the door. He stopped there and bent down to pick up a very familiar looking bag to Don.

"I believe that's yours. You and my brother forgot it in my house," the black-clad one turned and threw the bag to his brother's counterpart.

"Uh… thanks…" Don muttered and caught the bag.

"Oh and Rogue." The assassin leaned again on the doorway. "I'm actually glad you have decided to hang around. You are the only counterpart who so far never responds to me with these cliché hero lines."

With those words, the black-clad turtle disappeared out of the room. Rogue snorted and looked at his brother, Don was already rummaging through the bag to see if anything was missing. He always knew perfectly what was supposed to be in it.

"Nothing missing," the purple-clad one reported and looked up. He raised an eye ridge, the bed-ridden ninja had fallen back to sleep.

 _Well, guess he needs it,_ Don thought and wheeled the chair to a dresser that was in the room. He opened it revealing most of Rogue's gear minus his weapons; they were kept at the Deputy Magistrate's house. Out of the bag, the turtle pulled a blue vest and placed it with the rest of the gear, then closed the dresser. Then he wheeled himself to the window and looked out.

"Oh, he's asleep," a voice said. Donatello glanced back and saw General Deputy Carl in the doorway.

"Hey, uh yeah just fell asleep few moments ago," the turtle explained, he had already been introduced to his brother's superior officer.

"Ah I see, yeah the guys told me that he was finally awake so I thought I would drop by and see how he was doing," the human said nodding.

"Well he needs a lot of rest." Don turned the chair.

"Of course, just tell him I dropped by. Oh and I brought this," the man now revealed to be holding a big brown paper bag full of items. He carried this to the turtle and handed it over.

"This is from me and the rest of the gang down at the office," he said with a grin and wink. "See you two around."

After saying goodbye, the human left and Don peeked into the bag. It was mostly cards with well wishes in them, but also few items. One unopened beer can marked 'from Alma', a small beanie turtle marked 'from Paula'. The purple-masked one chuckled at the toy, knowing Rogue would probably raise an eye ridge over it at best. Other items included a beer mug marked 'from Jeff and Jack', an alarm clock marked 'from Clarence' and a lottery ticket for next week's lottery from Carl. There were more but Donatello felt guilty rummaging through everything, since it wasn't his and closed the bag. Then put it on top of the dresser.

The turtle was soon once more staring out the window, watching the life outside.

* * *

 _Few days later_

The two candles floated slowly away, having been pushed forward on the lake. Watching it were Rogue Leonardo and his brother Donatello. Neither spoke a word, just watched the tiny lights disappear. It was dark and they were near a lake outside the city, the two turtles had at least wanted to do some memorial service for their lost brothers.

Rogue rose up, having been the one to float the candles and push them, but he stayed at the bank; Don was a bit further back. His chair wasn't exactly made to travel on this terrain, so there was no sense in risking it getting stuck. Still they were quiet and watched deep in thought.

A lonely crow cawed in a nearby tree. The bird wasn't too interested in what was going on. It did eye the lights, wondering if it were some tasty fireflies. Then it cocked the head when the turtles on the bank started to move. Rogue approached his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. Don placed his own over his brother's, there were tears in his eyes.

The bird made another caw and flew off into the night. The blue-masked turtle stepped behind the wheel chair and took the handles. Then he took his brother away from the lake and back to the road. There Deputy Magistrate Mike waited for them, having taken them here on his car. Shortly later the red vehicle sped off back to the city, leaving the area again to the wild animals.

* * *

 _Two days later_

"So how is returning back to work?" General Deputy Clarence was walking past Rogue's desk in the deputy work area; he stopped in front of it watching the blue-masked turtle behind it.

"Meh," the ninja grunted he was writing on a paper.

"That much fun." The man chuckled and found a nearby chair to sit down on. Knowing well by now that Rogue wouldn't invite him anyway to get seated. "Your brother all settled in?"

"Yeah, already changed one room into a lab," Rogue responded but didn't stop writing.

"And you two have only been living in that apartment for what? Three days?" the man blinked a bit surprised.

"And he's going to start working here soon. Jeff and Jack offered him a position in the tech department." Now first did the turtle look up.

"And both of you have applied for citizenship. No trying to get back home?" Clarence wondered.

"I've nothing to go home to. By the time we get there anyway, Raph and Mikey's bodies are probably already cut up into million pieces by scientists," Rogue grunted. "Or at least been thrown into the trash, or a million other things."

"I understand, bet you would still have wanted to give them a decent burial." The general deputy wasn't asking, after a short hesitation the reptile nodded.

"Bites most that Mikey never got to know the real reason I left," the ninja muttered and glanced down at the paper. "Bet Raph planned to tell him everything later… but thanks to this gray clad bastard…"

"Well at least you finished him." Clarence pointed out.

"No, I only took most of the fight out him. Teen Mikey finished him, poetic justice if you will," Rogue grunted.

"Oh right, yeah. The kid was a bit down afterwards I understand, but he has his family to help him with that. They are pretty close knitted that group," the human said.

"Comes with having to live underground for most of your life," Rogue claimed, Clar nodded in agreement.

"Well I better let you continue work." the man started to stand; he stopped in midrise when the ninja addressed him.

"Since I will be staying for a while longer than I figured I would and I can move above ground easily enough. Know of any bars that are more suited for me?" the turtle inquired.

"I don't think any bar in this world would deny a turtle entranc… oh you mean a gay bar?" Clarence corrected himself and finished standing.

"Yeah, since I can more officially now I would like to better explore that part of me. Without the opposite factor being my brother or a crazy counterpart," Rogue stated.

"Well in that case, yes do in fact know a bar. Not though probably a bar you see in the movies or anything, but it is still a bar," the human told him. "I in fact go there every Saturday since the owner is a friend of mine."

"Only humans or interspecies?" the turtle wondered.

"Many species, you'll just have to come and see. Want me to give you the direction? Or want to tag along next Saturday?" Clarence asked.

"Mind if I do tag along?" Rogue raised an eye ridge.

"Not at all, see you Saturday." The human chuckled and walked off after saying bye.

 _Well shit, I think I just landed myself a date._ Rogue blinked but then grinned and continued writing.

* * *

 **I.D.A Headquarter Dimension. Tech Department**

"Welcome to the land of the living." Cyborg Raphael grinned and approached the stasis platform. On it was the Jumper, he had been all fixed up and even his organic parts were healed.

"W-what… happened… where am I?" The other cyborg slowly opened his eyes and glanced slowly around.

"You were attacked by someone who goes by Leonardo, Assassin and Bounty hunter. A device that can ruin cybernetic implants was used to bring you down," the bigger mechanical turtle explained.

"My targets…" Jumper Leonardo frowned a bit.

"Dead, their bodies were brought over to the morgue in this dimension. We figured you would want to see them to identify them. But they are dead," Raphael explained to him.

"Can I move?" the Jumper glanced down at the platform he stood on.

"Yes, just step forward and the stasis will shut down. The other reptile nodded and backed a bit to give more space.

Carefully the smaller cyborg took a step forward. As usual he bounced a bit while doing so, then he climbed down from the platform. He lifted his arms and glanced at them critically, then tried changing them into various weapons.

"Your helmet," Raphael handed the item to the Jumper who accepted it gratefully.

"If my targets are dead… my purpose is done and I can go home…" Leonardo said quietly and put on the helmet. The eyes on it began to glow yellow color.

"Your purpose was to hunt them down I take it," the other cyborg inquired and got a positive nod as an answer.

"Many years ago Gray Mike, the Black Coat twins and their youngest brother arrived in my home world. They attacked my brothers and our families, I barely managed to chase them off," Leonardo explained and sighed. "One of my brothers was so badly damaged that most of his body couldn't be repaired. Only his upper body now remains and he cannot move out of the house without help. My wife and son were almost killed… they were in coma when I left on the hunt."

"So you have always had the body?" Raphael asked and did feel slightly relieved when the Jumper shook his head.

"Our friends at the Utrom embassy provided me with this body. I was badly crippled after Gray Mike's attack, but even though I managed to chase them off, I hadn't run them out of our world. They only waited for a better opportunity to finish us off. I was gladly changed into this form if it meant I could finish the fight," the smaller cyborg continued.

"How long have you been hunting them?" the other mechanical turtle now wondered.

"Almost sixteen long years… someone else killed the youngest brother. I finally managed to dispose of Black Coat Donatello, and I suppose if you are right, someone else has done it for me with Black Coat Raphael and Gray Michelangelo," the Jumper answered.

"Yeah, they said you should be fully repaired and up and running. So I can take you to the morgue to identify them," Raphael nodded to the exit and the two cyborgs left the room.

The trip to the morgue was uneventful. They travelled mostly through corridors, but at one point, they did step outside. There the Jumper could see better the headquarters of the Interdimensional Alliance, or at least parts of it. It was obvious the building if not the buildings were huge and vast.

Curious, the Jumper suddenly sprang up to get a better view. Soared several feet straight up into air and from there could see quite a lot of the landscape. The headquarters' covered miles of land, with several buildings. Some were inter connected, others weren't. All around were people walking or shuttles flying. Some buildings were huge and others were small.

"Nice view?" Raphael asked when the Jumper landed.

"What are all those buildings for?" was the only thing he really could ask.

"The headquarters of the InterDimensional alliance." The other cyborg chuckled. "I'm not the right turtle to fully explain it. But just picture an alliance of several different worlds in different dimensions."

"Interesting," Leonardo muttered nodding.

Finally they ended up in the morgue, the cyborgs were shown the dead bodies of the two turtles. The Jumper scanned them and confirmed that those were indeed his targets. He seemed to really lighten up once finally having it confirmed that his enemies were dead.

"With my targets eliminated I can finally return home," he smiled wide as the two cyborgs left the morgue.

"Yeah, sixteen years is a long time," Raphael nodded.

"Thank the others for me and thank you for the help, even if I had refused it before." Jumper Leonardo looked at the bigger turtle that grinned.

"I will, I take it you will just flash out like you appeared when you arrived?" Cyborg Raphael wondered.

"I have internal transportation that can go between worlds yes. Thank you again, I better go and see my family again at last," the smaller turtle bowed.

"Hey drop by sometimes, I don't think you will be unwelcome around the neighborhood," the other mechanical reptile said and waved.

"Thanks, perhaps I will," the Jumper nodded and then disappeared in a flashing light.

"Bit brighter than mine, but whatever works." Raphael chuckled and used his own personal transpad to head home.

* * *

 **Rytonas**

The turtle blinked awake, when seeing that he was in a room and on a bed, the reptile quickly sat up. That hadn't been a terribly good idea, a dizzy spell came over him and he sunk back down. Then first did he notice the bandages all over his body.

"Don't be alarmed, you are safe," someone addressed him. He looked up and blinked at what was for him a rather tall and muscular turtle sitting nearby. The stranger had a blue mask but the rest of the gear was dark brown. A thin double katana strap went across his plastron and over his right shoulder, but the scabbards were empty. A scar was on the left cheek that continued down towards the throat.

"Who are you? And where am I?" the patient asked, normally he would have sounded more demanding but was too weak.

"My name is, Leonardo. You are in a hospital in a country called Rytonas," the tall reptile explained to him.

"Leonardo?" the one on the bed blinked at hearing the name.

"Yes, I guess it is strange to you to hear a familiar name but the face not being quite the same. I am no doubt a counterpart of your brother. I am guessing right that your name is Raphael?" Leonardo inquired and got a stunned but positive nod.

"You were found by a couple of Rytonas in another dimension. You were so badly injured that they took you to a hospital here in their world. I was summoned since I've had some exposure to counterparts before, they also figured it would be better for you to wake up with a turtle nearby," the blue-clad one explained to him.

"My brothers… we were attacked… the bastards killed one and almost killed me… I just woke up and…" Raphael began to ramble, but the taller reptile raised one hand and calmly shushed him.

"There, there don't work yourself up. Your have been through a lot obviously. You will tell me all in due time. Just know that you are safe and will be healed. The Rytonas have a top notch medical care," Leonardo said gently.

"My brothers… I think two are still alive… one wasn't at home… but the other I think he escaped," the patient whispered.

"We will do everything we can to help you. If your brothers are alive, we will try and find them," the bigger reptile assured him.

Raphael closed his eyes and muttered something. He wanted to protest, wanted to go right now, but his body refused to obey, it didn't like too much movement. The turtle opened the eyes again when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Leonardo had risen up and stood now by the bed.

"I am going to let a healer know that you have finally awoken. Don't be too alarmed by their appearance. Rytonas are commonly friendly people; they do look strange as they are after all aliens. Just rest and relax," he said and let go of the shoulder.

 _Not that I have got much choice,_ Raphael thought and watched the blue-masked turtle disappear out of the room. Before he knew it, the reptile was drifting back to sleep.

* * *

 **The en… err not quite**

 **Somewhere unknown**

The turtle fell to his knees screaming in pain and grabbed his head. He looked up but there was nothing but darkness all around. The reptile was in tattered clothes, gray in color, a mask hung loosely on his head.

"That was not part of the deal!" he cried. "You said we would get powers!"

"No, no, no, I never said that," a voice came from the darkness. Something that appeared like a smoke seemed to be approaching, though it was difficult to tell in the dark. The turtle coughed as some of it entered his nostrils.

"Let's review," the voice continued. "Twenty years ago, you watched some stupid movie about some stupid guy, going across different worlds on a stupid quest to gain powers by killing his counterparts."

"It was not stupid…" the turtle growled and winched as if suddenly in pain.

"Don't interrupt me," the voice said almost in a pout like manner.

"You wondered if this was actually possible. You wondered if it was possible to get across dimensions. All I did was confirming that yes you can get across dimension and I could provide you with the means to," it then continued and chuckled. "And I said that you could test that power theory if you wished."

Even in the darkness, the gray-clad one could see more smoke coming. It rose a bit and formed what almost looked like a black humanoid turtle. It had arms folded and smiled almost sweetly. Then suddenly it put on spectacles and held up a white sheet of paper that looked like a contract.

"Let's see now, the contract clearly stated that I would provide with means to travel across dimension. I would guarantee that they worked properly and could in fact transport subjects between worlds that contained counterparts. You as the one who signed the contract would only have to pay after your death, in form of your and your brothers' servitude. I did my part of the deal; you and your brothers are dead as doornails. Thus there is just one simple fact left," the smoke creature said and the contract and spectacles disappeared.

Suddenly it rose in height and towered over the turtle. It had a far more menacing look, and the hands looked more like clawed paws. The mouth spewed out more black smoke and the black eyes where hollow.

"I. Own. Your. Sorry. Ass." The creature growled. The turtle cowered and whimpered, not daring to look at it.

The being shrunk back into its previous form, out of nowhere a tray appeared in its hands. One would almost expect it carried instruments of torture, but instead it had sweet smelling cookies.

"Cookie?" the creature then offered the tray to the terrified turtle.

 **The End**


End file.
